Raven's Story
by falachen
Summary: Cloak and dagger. Blood and hate. Pain. Suffering. Grief. Regret. Raven is the leader of the Hunters, a group of people living unnoticed in the Skandian mountains. He was trained to lead and kill. He has a daughter that he neglects but loves above all. Before all this, he was Teller, a young boy taken from home. Follow his footsteps. See if you hate or love him in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! This is a fanfiction based off one of my other fanfictions: A Shadow and a Warrior. This story follows a character I created who is dark and deadly, a polar opposite of Will and whom tries to teach the young Ranger apprentice to become his successor. Any more context is given in that story.**

 **Now tread lightly, all who dare to follow Raven's history and to walk in his footsteps. His heart and mind are black with evil and darkness. Discover how this deadly warrior, assassin, leader, and father came to be created!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 1

(Groan)

 _Stop shaking me, you idiot!_

"Come on, Teller! Wake up! Mom promised to take us into town today!" cries the cheerful young voice he knows all too well.

"Henry…get off me you big toad," Teller growls playfully.

The shaking stops. Soft footsteps on the wooden floorboards recede. Teller sighs and pulls the blankets tighter around his shoulders. It's a cold morning as spring pulls away from winter. Father kept him up most of the night fixing the plow and tack. The footsteps return, pattering quickly. Something hard hits his stomach. Teller hits the ground on the other side of his bed before he can think. Green eyes now wide open, he looks up at his bed. The little blond head and blue eyes of his little brother peak over the edge.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Teller shouts, throwing his blankets off.

Henry cries out in mock fear and makes a run for the door. Teller easily vaults over his small bed in chase. With a squeal, Henry goes down under Teller's weight. Teller holds firm as his baby brother squirms desperately. Taking a deep breath, he leans over and blows bubbles into his brother's soft neck. Henry cries out and struggles all the more. His brother's grip was firm, however.

The door opens, making both boys look up. Standing there, hands on her hips, is a medium sized young girl with sparkling green eyes and long brown hair. She is younger than Teller but older than Henry. This did not make her any less terrifying to Teller, especially when she was mad. Today she was smiling at the scene before her. It's a beautiful smile, one that you have to return. Teller smiled broadly at his sister as Henry giggled under him.

"Teller," Quince said in a mock-reprimanding tone (something she learned from Mother), "Do be a gentleman for one day and let your brother up."

"Yes, ma'am," Teller said with a slight bow, putting more weight on his brother. Henry grunted in frustration. Still smiling at his sister, Teller arose and let his brother up. Quickly darting behind a curtain, Teller changed into more appropriate clothes than his hand-sewn pajamas.

"YOU THREE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" bellowed Father as Teller finished.

Instantly the three raced down the stairs. Father was not a nice man whenever he was angry. Beatings often followed his anger. The only one who never got touched was Quince. Verbal abuse was her life. To Father, she was a slug and useless until a man chose to marry her. Where they lived, the husband would have to pay the father of the bride a sum of money. If another suitor wanted her, he had to pay more money in order to get the girl. The father always gave his daughter to highest payer with no ceremony whatever. That's how Mother had married Father and that's how Quince was going to be married. When the time came her daughter's would be married off in the same fashion. Henry got the lesser end of Father's wrath, usually getting "the stick", a long wooden branch that Father had taken off their apple tree, trimmed, then cleaned. It was the worse punishment that any of them could receive…

As far as Quince and Henry knew.

Reaching the living room first, Teller stepped in and saw Father playing with a blade. Such blades were always sharp and ready to be used. Heart in his throat, Teller came forward and presented himself to Father. The man was of medium height, the shortest of his family line. Brown hair circled a bald spot in the center of his head. Two brown eyes glared at Teller as if he was a piece of bad fish. A scar cut across the man's upper lip, the result from drinking too much and getting into a fight at the tavern. His opponent had lost his life, not that anyone in their district really cared. The man's wife had been remarried in three days to a widower. That had been three years ago and already she had a boy and now has another on the way. Rising from his seat, Father strode towards his eldest son. His beer belly (appropriate name given how he got it) swayed as he walked. Being a farmer did little to help him lose weight. Teller and Henry did most of the work while he sat nearby, drinking beer and whiskey.

"Good morning, sir," Teller said politely, dipping his head. Best to always show Father respect.

Father simply grunted and shouldered past his son. Quince curtsied, earning another grunt, while Henry stayed back and hid. Father did not even register his existence. Not surprising, seeing how most of Father's attention was focused on Teller. Having Father's attention was never a good thing. Being the eldest, Teller was expected to work harder for longer time periods and was beaten whenever Father felt he was not living up to the expectations. Most of the time it was with "the stick" because Quince and Henry were around. After they went to bed, the story was very different. Those sharp blades became a constant threat, ready for blood.

In truth, Teller tried his best. He was strong and fit, unlike his father, which made him a valuable member to the household. Always ready to help, Teller should have earned his father's love and pleasure. His father, however, only seemed to take pleasure in watching his son squirm on the ground as he punished him for something. Green eyes resting on Quince and Henry, Teller knew that he was willing to suffer a lot worse for them. Being the eldest meant they were his responsibility…

A responsibility he would not fail at.

Town was bustling this morning. People raced by as they headed for work or doing household chores. Mother walked forward through the crowd. Father had ditched them the entrance to town. He had some supplies to deliver to a customer. Then he would head for the bar, Teller knew. The tall young man walked behind his mother. Quince was on his right, a basket under one arm. Henry was holding Teller's left hand. The young boy had so much energy and excitement in him. Today was no exception. It was his first time in town. Quince went with Mother every time she headed out. Teller came on occasion with Father.

Not that Teller really cared.

The town, Rzeka **(meaning "river" in Polish)** , was situated only a few feet from the ocean. Any closer and the sandy ground would give out under the weight of the buildings. Several docks stretched from the town to the sea. Teller knew that the ground dropped several feet almost immediately after hitting the water. Storms were rare in this area but the water carried by clouds made the inland fertile for farming. The buildings were not special by any means. Mostly wood harvested from the nearby forest. The older buildings could be distinguished by the amount of rotting that could be seen. Przystan **(Polish for Haven)** is the town inn and bar. Besides that there were a few shops, mostly for the few ships that came in. The rest was homes and a small makeshift hospital where a healer resided. Despite the small size but thick population, Rzeka was clean town. Most people here desired a clean living space and worked hard with their neighbors to keep it up to standard.

A happy voice suddenly cried out, "Teller!"

Turning, Teller saw three boys coming towards him. He smiled pleasantly at them and waved in return. Quince curtsied to them, making them laugh and blush with embarrassment. They cared a lot about Quince as a friend but it was proper etiquette for her to do so. Taking Henry, Quince left to catch up with Mother. These were the times that Teller liked coming down. He got to see his old childhood friends and hang out with them. Father would never let him but Mother always did. She had once sent Father to the far side of town just so Teller could run off with his friends.

Teller's friends were Joseph, Gorgon, and Smit. Joseph is the oldest, being eighteen years old, standing a little over medium height with broad shoulders and powerful arms. He worked side by side with his father as a blacksmith. Thus, it was not unusual that his light brown hair was made black with soot and smoke. Still, his mischievous hazel eyes glowed brightly. Beside him was sixteen year old Gorgon, known as the fastest runner in the district. Ironically, he is short and plump. However, his legs were powerful enough to give him leaping strides as he ran. His mother had come from farther east, giving her son her lighter complexion and flaming red hair. His eyes were a dark shade of brown like his father, the town's tanner and tack-maker. Lastly was Smit, the son of the carpenter and seventeen since the day before. Like Teller, he is tall but is far more powerful. The young man had been working out since he knew what the term meant. His blue eyes always scanned the sea with a wistful look. Brown hair was neatly cut around his face and kept short by his mother, a woman sought out by people wishing for a better hairdo. He was not the brightest of the group but he was quick thinker in times of trouble. Such wit had come from his overwhelming need to eavesdrop of every private conversation he came by. Thus, in their little group, Joseph was the comedian, Gorgon was athlete, Smit was thinker and eavesdropper, and Teller was leader and brains.

Smit now stepped forward and embraced his best friend. Though tall, Teller still towered over him. Shocking how most of his family was relatively shorter. Even old grandpa, a tall man in his days, was short to his oldest grandson. Joseph clapped his youngest friend, fifteen years old since last month, on the back. Gorgon teasingly punch Teller in the arm and laughed. Teller did not mind being the youngest because they all treated each other as equals. In most of the social groups, these four were weird ones but they were not weird to each other. Together the four walked down the street. They knew to keep close to Teller's family, just in case Father ever appeared. Not one of them had any love for the man and these three alone (besides Mother) knew that Teller's father punished him with the knife. Teller was happy again, forgetting about Father's rant the night before…

If only fate was not so cruel…

* * *

 **In this world, Teller/Raven would be of Polish descent. That's why I get use my love of the Polish language! (Happy dance! – though I don't really have one…)**

 **Anyways, now you get to look into Teller/Raven's original family. I'm told being the oldest is tough (I can't say because I'm an only child with an older sister who has lived in another state my whole life). Though I'm sure none of them will have to go through what Teller/Raven does.**

 **I know I created him but I hate Raven as much as I love him. He's had a hard life and it's only going to get worse. However, I love to know what all of you think of him! Knowing someone's life can change opinions or only reinforce them. I like say "Don't judge until you've heard the whole story".**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Raven and his story belong to me! The world and places belong to John Flanagan!**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Thank you so much for the help. As I said, I don't have any siblings that I lived with so I don't fully understand where Raven comes from. Your advice will be noted and used. Thank you again!**

 **Any advice will be appreciated. I want to make this as real as possible. After all, I find that writing fanfiction is practice for me. That way I can be better when I write my book (yes, I'm working on a book).**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 2

It all happened so quickly. Teller barely registered a thing until it was too late. The warning bell tolled loudly. Shouts came from further up ahead, in the direction of the pier. Joseph came to his side, shading his eyes for a better view…

That's when the crossbolt took him in the chest.

His friend hit the hardened dirt path with a grunt. Teller instantly knelt beside him. The shaft was deep, the razor tip just piercing his heart. Joseph coughed. Blood ran down his chin. Gorgon placed his hands around the wound. Scarlet red continued to flow around his fingers. Teller grabbed his friend's head, bringing him into a sitting position in Teller's arms. Smit also knelt before his friend. His blue eyes were stretched wide in horror. Coughing again, Joseph managed a smile. A shaking hand lifted and touched Teller's face.

"Guard…your…family…" Joseph sputtered weakly.

Their friend's chest flattened as he breathed out. Slowly his hand fell from Teller's face. The light faded from his eyes, staring straight up at the blue sky. A small, bloody smile was still on his face. It was as if he was laughing at a joke.

"NO!" Gorgon cried, tears streaming down his face.

Teller stared into those hazel eyes. He could not believe it. No. Joseph was going to start laughing his head off, telling them he was faking it. Joseph could not be dead! No. Yet Teller's oldest friend did not move. His chest did not rise again. In his arms, Teller could feel his friend going cold. But it was true…

Joseph was gone…

Forever.

Smit grunted weakly as he rose, turning to face the direction the crossbolt had come from. Suddenly he jerked around. Another crossbolt just missed him. He shoved Teller and Gorgon. Fear shined in his blue eyes. Gorgon refused to move. He would not leave Joseph behind. Teller, however, listened numbly to reason. He staggered to his feet and ran. Something was happening. Someone was attacking Rzeka. Whoever it was had killed Joseph. Whoever it was might try to kill him. Whoever it was might be after his family…

That thought made Teller stop dead in his tracks.

His family had moved on, closer to the piers. They might be under attack! Spinning around, Teller raced back the way he had come. The traffic was against him, everyone running for safety. Growing frustrated, Teller dove into an alley on his left. Legs pumping, he ran hard. His green eyes constantly searched the crowd for some sign of his mother, sister, and baby brother. Teller had to find them. He had to! They were everything to him. He was the oldest, which made Quince and Henry his responsibility. No matter what, he had to protect them…

A woman's scream filled the air.

Diving out of the alley, Teller found his family. All three, along with five others, were bound in a circle on their knees. Massively built men were ransacking the houses and stores nearby. He knew who they were in an instant: Skandians, raiders of the sea. Two of them were guarding the prisoners. Teller's eyes narrowed as he analyzed them. Unlike the others, these two were younger. Still, both had powerful shoulders and arms. One leaned calmly on his axe while the other appeared more alert. Creeping behind the abandoned carts, Teller moved closer. He had to rescue his family.

Just then a booming voice shouted, "Erak! Ragnak! You two keep a good eye on those prisoners. They'll fetch a pretty price."

The one Skandian who was alert instantly responded, "Yes, Skirl!"

As he watched, another one of the Skandians came over to the other boy and snapped, "Ragnak, actually look like you're doing something."

The boy scrambled to pick up his weapon. That done, he nodded to the man, "Aye, Jeffrey. Will do."

The man named Jeffery, a massive man with brown hair and beard, snorted then walked away. Erak gave his companion a smug smile. Ragnak growled something softly at Erak. That made Erak's bushy eyebrows come down in a frown. Soon the two were locked in a heated debate. Teller smiled to himself. Too easy. He dashed forward to his family. Henry was the first to see him. The boy beamed and opened his mouth to speak. Quince, spotting her brother right after Henry, spun on the younger boy and kicked him. Henry caught the message in her eyes and ducked his head, embarrassed. After all, he had almost given Teller away to their arguing guards.

Reaching them, Teller started with the center rope. When he was little, life on the farm had been boring. Grandpa used to pay men to do the work instead of the family. Thus, Teller had practiced tying and untying every knot imaginable. Within seconds he had freed everyone from each other. Now, as some started slowly moving away, Teller turned to Henry and untied the boy. His baby brother smiled up at him. Then Teller turned to Quince. Soon she too was free. Teller had just finished freeing his mother when all hell broke loose…

"The slaves are escaping!"

Erak and Ragnak spun around to face them. The other captured members leaped to their feet and started running. However, their hands were still tied firmly behind their backs. The massive men sprinted after them. One reached for Teller's mother as Quince struggled to help the older woman stand. That's when a hard fist slammed into his jaw. Teller spun lightly on his feet to face an incoming Erak. Instead of using his axe, the young Skandian simply rammed Teller. Unbalanced, Teller stumbled away. That's when Ragnak leaped at him, axe swinging. Giving up on trying to balance, Teller dropped to the ground. The axe passed by where his waist had been. Rolling, Teller forced his body under Ragnak's feet. With a cry, Ragnak stumbled and ran into Erak. Both went down in a pile.

Leaping to his feet, Teller searched for his family. He spotted them a little ways up the street. Three Skandians were trying to approach. However, something held them back. Then Gorgon bowled one over. Jumping right, he punched that man in the stomach. The last man leaped upon him. That's when Teller appeared, both fists swinging hard. The Skandian snarled angrily, releasing Gorgon. Spinning around, Gorgon used his own speed fire three rapid punches to the face, stomach, and throat. With an inhale of breathe, the Skandian went down. Teller then shoved Gorgon up the road. They had to run before they were caught. Ahead of them, Quince was urging them with one hand. Mother and Henry were a little further beyond her. Shouts of anger followed the two fleeing boys. Teller looked back and smiled when he saw how far back the Skandians were. It was hopeless for them to try and catch up.

Fate, however, was not Teller's side.

Mother let a scream as another man stepped in her path. Instantly she pulled Henry behind her. The man snarled angrily at her. The back of his right hand struck her across the face. She stumbled and hit the ground. A knockout blow.

"Mom!" Henry cried, dropping beside her.

The Skandian stepped towards the small boy. However, he had underestimated Gorgon and Teller's speed.

"Get away from her, you yellow belly murderer!" Gorgon spat as he swung at the man.

This Skandian, however, was far too skilled. He leaned out of the way of Gorgon's fists. His own slammed into Gorgon's stomach. _CRACK!_ Teller winced as he heard it. Gorgon landed in a heap. Pain made his body convulse irregularly. Teller was certain that several ribs were broken. Turning, the massive Skandian faced him. Though massive in size, Teller stood about an inch taller than him. Made mostly of muscle, the blond hair, blue-eyed Skandian had the advantage of strength. However, Teller's mind was fastest part of him. It was well known in town that Teller could watch someone fight once and be able to predict how they would him. Even if someone did not reveal a surprise attack or special move in that fight, Teller would still be ready.

Now it was time to test that ability.

With a roar, the Skandian lunged at him. Teller, seeing how he had bunched his muscles before punching Gorgon, saw that same pattern. He twisted out of the way, dodging the fist. His fist connected with the man's left side. Growling, the Skandian hurled his massive arm wide. Teller ducked then aimed a punch to the jaw. The Skandian merely caught it in his palm. That's when Teller realized he had been tricked. A foot came out and took out his legs. However, the man forced Teller to turn as he fell. With a single cry of pain, Teller felt his arm twist unnaturally. _POP!_ His arm came out of its socket.

Through tears, Teller saw Quince trying to drag Mother to safety. Henry was already in the alley. Several Skandians stepped forward. Quince hissed and scratched with her nails. The men paid no attention. That's when Henry started forward.

"NO!" Teller screamed. Henry stopped and looked at him. Teller jerked his head towards the other end of town. "Run, Henry! Run!" Teller ordered. Henry backed up two steps, tears in his lively blue eyes. Teller felt tears of sadness fall down his cheeks. "Run!" he cried. Henry finally took the hint. He turned and sprinted away.

Quince suddenly screamed, "Help! Someone help us!"

Teller looked around at the dreary town. It seemed like a ghost town. The man holding him grabbed his collar and hauled Teller to his feet. No one was coming. They all cared about themselves. Roughly Teller and Quince were marched down road. Gorgon and their mother were being carried by two different Skandians. At the pier, Teller saw that three of the original group had been caught. Two men and a woman. The woman was crying. The men seemed ready to accept their future, according to their sullen faces. Quince whimpered and pressed into him. Teller easily wrapped his arm around her. He was still her older brother. No matter what, he would protect her. She and Mother were his responsibility.

The men made sure to bind him tighter than any of the others. However, Teller knew he had beaten. With a sigh, he watched as they loaded their ship with the spoils. Soon they would board him and the others. His eyes turned back towards the town. What he saw made his heart break. Standing there, in plain view, was a medium sized man. His face was impassive, that scar on his upper lip making him look angry. Carefully the man stuffed his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away. Beside him, Teller heard Quince break down into tears. She had also seen him, the man they all loved and feared, walking leisurely away.

Teller turned to her and touched her head with his. Softly he whispered, "We're going to make it. We have to. Just hold on and keep that beautiful smile on your face. No matter what, keep fighting."

"I love you, Teller," Quince sobbed.

Teller felt tears in his eyes, "I love you too, little sis."

And he meant it. No matter what, he would fight for them. He would protect them, care for them, love them. No matter what, he would not become his father, a man who walked away when his children and wife needed him the most. No matter what…

Teller would not kneel.

* * *

 **Second chapter done. Next chapter to be up will be in A Shadow and a Warrior. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I own this world. I just own Teller/Raven and his story.**

 **I'm on a writing spree! This chapter will probably make you cry, scream in anger, or maybe a little bit of both. Come on, I warned you all that Raven's story was a sad one. However, from here on, watch how Teller begins seeing the world around him.**

 **Review and Enjoy! (PLEASE review with helpful hints!)**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 3

It's been a long year for Teller and his family. After several storms and other raids, they made it to Skandia. Once there, they were sold to Oberjarl. The others from their home were sold elsewhere. Teller was sent to the yard while his mother and sister were sent to the kitchens. Only on rare occasions did they run across one another. However, despite the consequences against him, Teller did everything in his power to meet with them. They were still his responsibility.

Working hard in the slave yard, Teller got a pretty good understanding of the layout of the Great Hall. His sister was often sent into town for provisions. Thus, she learned the routes that led out of Halasholm. The two of were hoping to break free at some point. That meant they had to wait. One false move from either of them would alert the Skandians put in charge of them. Each day, they made notes on guard rotation, the routes out of Skandia (a massive map was hung inside the Great Hall where Quince often served), where supplies were being kept, and where the best place was to meet up. Quince would be charge of helping Mother reach the rendezvous point. Teller would be in charge of getting supplies.

The plan was perfect. When the time was right and the Skandians lowered their guard around them, Teller would lead his family to safety. He only wished that he could Gorgon as well. His friend had been bought a herder and taken out of Halasholm. Teller knew deep down that he would never see his friend again. If Gorgon had been taken to the slave yard as well then Teller would include his friend in the escape. That way they all would get home. Every day Teller hoped that Gorgon would be dragged into the slave yard and put to work with him. That would be perfect…

Teller should have learned that dreams were easily destroyed.

It was sudden. Quick. Rapidly appearing and going away. Yet it left a massive hole in Teller's heart. He had been working with several others. They were busy sharpening blades under careful watch. That's when a black wagon pulled up outside. Teller had seen it several times before. That wagon came to take away any slaves who had died. He felt sorry for that slave, for his or her friends and family. Maybe they would see each other in the next world.

"Come on. On to new work," snapped the slave driver of Teller's group.

Teller obediently put down his tools and rose from his chair. The slave master, known as Krunk, ushered them out of the covered workplace into the snow. Teller pulled his small cloak tighter around him. He hoped that Gorgon was doing better than him. He knew his friend had never liked the cold. As they passed, Teller watched them two slaves into the wagon. One of them Teller had known as Joshua, a man from southern Celtica. He had been a nice man, always ready with a joke and a laugh. By the looks of his body, the frost had finally gotten to him, ending his life. Being tall allowed Teller to look inside the wagon…

And seeing his friend's body.

Teller stopped, staring at his friend. "Gorgon," he rasped.

Indeed it was. His friend had been beaten beyond recognition. The cold had already taken away any sign of life in his friend. Those brown eyes stared blankly at the cart wall before him. Tears in his eyes, Teller stumbled forward. His right hand grabbed his friend's shoulder. Dried, frozen blood covered his shirt and skin. Black and blue bruises still showed. Several smaller cuts could also be seen. His friend's back was opened up by numerous whip marks. A huge gash split open Gorgon's skull, the wound that killed him. It was true. Gorgon was gone, just like Joseph, just like Joshua. There was nothing Teller could do about it. He had failed one of his childhood friends.

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away. Teller met the eyes of Krunk. The big Skandian was one of few who seemed to remember that the slaves were humans too. The big Skandian could see the shock and pain on Teller's face. Calmly he led Teller away. Softly he whispered, "I'm sorry. Had I known I wouldn't have taken you by the cart."

Teller shrugged weakly, "I needed to know…needed to know my friend is gone."

The rest of the month was a fog in Teller's memory. He could not get his friend's face out of his head. Quince tried constantly to encourage her brother. However, it was too much for Teller. Too much to know that he had lost two of his closest friends in the span of a year. He continued to work, perform his duties as a slave, a brother, and a son. Always part of his mind was distant. His feet and hands moved methodically. Krunk watched him like a hawk, feeling sorry for the youth.

It pained the Skandian even more to wake Teller during the night.

Teller opened the door in a rush. He was breathing hard, terrified. Quince was beside a low bed. Tears spilled from her beautiful green eyes. Normally they were filled with joy and hope. Now they were dark. Teller approached the bed on which his mother lay. His mother looked up at him with dull, blue eyes. She smiled weakly up at him. Teller knelt down and touched his mother's cold face.

"Teller," she coughed.

Teller pressed closer, "I'm here, Mother. I'm here."

"Protect your sister…sorry…I can't be with you…anymore," his mother said in a hoarse whisper.

With that, she let out a soft breath. Her eyes closed for the last time.

"NO!" screamed Quince.

The young woman began desperately shaking her mother. Teller bowed his head as the tears fell. Everything was falling apart. First Joseph, then Gorgon, and now his mother. He was failing at his promise. Tightly he grasped his mother's cold hand, willing her to come back to him, to them. They needed her, her warmth, her wisdom, her love. Teller did not know what to do without her. He could not lose her…and yet she was gone.

Carefully Teller moved to his sister's side and wrapped his into an embrace. Quince continued to cry into his shirt. Teller stared at the wall, not seeing anything. How could he? His whole world was being torn apart piece by piece. The only thing he had left was crying in his arms. Hearing noise, Teller looked around. He saw two Skandians removing his mother's body. Anger seethed inside of him. He knew that they were going to dump her with the others that died. No proper burial for any slave. Nothing. His green eyes caught Krunk standing at the doorway, looking uncomfortable. That's when Teller started understanding that feeling deep inside of him, the one that had been growing in the pit of his stomach:

 _Hate_.

He hated every Skandian. Not even Krunk's kindness could make up for everything that had happened. Yes, Teller hated every Skandian in existence. Most importantly, he hated Anderson (the skirl who kidnapped them), Jeffery (the first mate), Erak, and Ragnak. They were responsible for the suffering of his family. They were the ones who captured them, dragged them all the way here to die a slow death. Erak and Ragnak had mocked all of Teller's attempt at being friendly. They made his life hell while on the ship.

One day they would all pay!

* * *

 _Two months later_

Teller was working out in the slave yard, nursing his hate. That small feeling had grown into a raging fire inside of him. He swore that one day he would get revenge. That day would come after Quince was safely back home. Already he had set a date for their escape. It was in two days. They just had to fly under the radar until then. Come that night, they would be free again.

Quince's scream suddenly filled the air.

Dropping the wood he had been carrying, Teller raced for his sister. Rounding the corner, he found a massive, drunk Skandian pinning her against the wall. His sister struggled against him. His grip only seemed to tighten with every movement she made. That hate boiled over at that moment. Teller did not care if the man was drunk or not. He did not care if Quince had done something to anger him. That Skandian was hurting his sister, threatening her. Teller would not see her get hurt. With a hiss, he leaped onto the man's back. The Skandian roared angrily, releasing Quince. Teller released then swung a powerful blow into the man's jaw. Stumbling back, the Skandian hit the wall. Teller would have pounced on the man and continued beating the man up if Krunk had not grabbed him.

"Enough, Teller!" Krunk bellowed.

Rage blinding him, Teller spun around and slammed his fist into Krunk's abdomen. The massive man grunted and stepped back. Teller went to one knee beside his sister. Blood dripped onto the white snow. The drunk Skandian had cut her arm on the wall. Using his own clothes, Teller pressed it against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Quince shuddered and whimpered. Slowly she pressed herself into him.

"Sorry, boy," Krunk growled.

He grabbed Teller collar and hauled him away from Quince. Another Skandian grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. Two men grabbed Teller's arms and legs. Hissing angrily, Teller twisted but to no avail. That's when the first strike hit. The pain was excruciating. Wondering why, Teller opened his eyes in time to see the next blow. The horsewhip cracked across his face, gouging deep marks into his cheeks. One of the Skandians holding him grabbed his hair in order to keep his head still.

"Teller!" he heard Quince cry as the beating resumed with vengeance.

By the time they were done, Krunk had struck Teller one hundred times across the face. The horsewhip had cut deeper with every stroke. The pain was immense, never fading away. Even as his bloody face hit the snow, Teller could still feel the sting. He spat some blood that had collected in his mouth. Looking up, Teller saw the world spin. His hands struggled to lift him up but his body was just too weak after all the hard work. Then Quince was in his vision, wiping the blood away with snow.

"What's going on here!" bellowed a loud voice that Teller knew too well: Anderson.

Slowly the skirl and his first mate, Jeffery, strode forward. Both studied the scene before them. They could see that Teller had suffered for something. The drunk man, one of their crew, staggered towards his skirl. He was babbling incoherently. Anderson's lip curled in a snarl. He hated when his men got drunk. Of his whole crew, only Jeffery and Erak seemed to listen to his rules. That's why Erak had such leniency on board his ship. Jeffery did not need any since he was the first mate. Now, however, something had happened to one of his crew and he wanted to know about it.

The drunk Skandian finally spoke clearly enough for them all to understand, "That girl tried to poison me." Teller alone saw the hard look that entered Quince's eyes. "I was punishing her for it. Then that brat of a boy came in and punched me."

"I see," Anderson growled slowly.

Krunk spoke up, "We saw nothing other than Teller attacking him. Based on the girls' torn and bloody clothing, I'd say your man went a little overboard on the punishment. She's a good girl. I doubt her crime is as severe as poisoning."

"Agreed," Anderson said with a nod. "Well, why don't we take this up with Edson (the Oberjarl)?"

So they did. Anderson's man ranted and raved about how Quince had tried to poison him. When asked, Quince defended herself firmly by stating that the man had attacked her as she went to get provisions for the next meal. Teller then came forward and stated that his sister knew nothing of poisons and never wanted to learn. She only valued the herbs that were meant for healing. He had attacked because he saw his sister in trouble. As the older brother, it was his duty to defend her.

The next day, Oberjarl Edson gave his decision. Teller and Quince were brought before him and forced to kneel. Teller waited patiently, calmly. Quince showed no signs of fear. She knew the truth of the matter. Therefore, she had nothing to fear. Also, her brother was there to protect her if needed. She knew he would…at least, he would try.

"I have decided," Edson's booming voice proclaim. "I find Teller guilty of his attack but I believe he has already served his punishment. As for Quince…I find her _guilty_ of attempted murder and sentence her to death."

Teller instantly leaped to his feet, "No! My sister would never do such a thing. If what he says is true then you are punishing the wrong person!"

Rough hands seized ahold of Teller's shoulders and arms. Edson glared at the young man before him, contempt all too obvious. Quince fought against those who were holding her. She knew she was innocent. That drunk man had attacked her, ambushed her. She was not going down for a crime she did not commit.

"Kneel," Edson spat to Teller.

Teller glared up at the Oberjarl, "NEVER! I won't kneel. I can't kneel. They need me. I'm her brother and I'm…" That's when Teller realized that it was just him and Quince. No one else. He shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head.

Eyes opening, anyone could see the absolute hate that glowed within his green eyes. With a powerful twist he sent both the men holding him sprawling across the floor. He leaped to his sister's side, ready to defend her. He had lost everything but her. Teller was not going to lose her. With snarls on their faces, three Skandians charged him. All of them were from Anderson's crew. Knowing this, Teller willingly stepped forward to meet them. Remembering watching them practicing on the ship, he knew how they would attack. Diving low, Teller ducked the swinging axe and punched the carrier in the stomach. His legs took down the man on his right. Teller's hands caught the final axe as he rose. Hate made him stronger, better. His foot took the man in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Tel-!" Quince's scream was quickly cut off.

Spinning around, Teller found that Anderson had snuck around him as he fought. The man's huge broadsword had pierced Quince's stomach. Teller leaped forward, reaching his sister's side. She coughed and sputtered, trying to speak, trying to breathe. Her brother pulled her close. Looking at the wound, he knew there was nothing he could do to save her. Tears raced down his cheeks. Quince stared up at him, those green eyes slowly dimming.

"I…love…you," she gasped.

Teller touched his forehead to her's, "Quince? Don't leave me…I can't do this without you. QUINCE!" He screamed the last word out as she gave out one last, shuddering breathe.

Growls of agreement swirled around him. Teller stared at his now dead sister. Her blood continued to pour across his hands and legs. He could not believe she was gone. His light, his joy, his only sister was gone. Raising his eyes only, Teller glared at the men responsible. They would pay. They would pay for everything. In the end, it will cost them their lives.

" _A life for a life,"_ his father always used to say.

With a resounding hiss, Teller leaped at Anderson. The man dodged the fist. However, that was not what Teller wanted. Unknown to Anderson, Teller's left hand drew the man's saxe. Spinning around, he spotted the man who had attacked Quince, the man who caused her death. He sprinted forward, aiming for the doors. Several men leaped in his way. With an easy sidestep, Teller lunged at the man. Anderson's saxe ripped into the man's throat. With a gargled cry, the man hit the ground.

Releasing the blade, Teller charged, leaping right through of the many windows in the Great Hall. Shouts of astonishment followed the sound of glass hitting stone. Teller landed on his feet and rolled. A second later he was diving into town. It may have been midday but a storm was brewing. Most people had already gone home. That allowed Teller to easily race through town. Soon he was entering the forest at the foot of the mountain.

Twenty minutes later, the storm hit full force.

Teller stumbled through the snow. His head was bowed as he faced the racing wind. His arms pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. However, the thin cloak was doing him no good. Shivering, the young man stumbled another few steps. Soon the ground sloped upward. Teller had reached the mountains. Teeth chattering, he pressed onward. Hopefully he could find shelter soon.

With a gasp, Teller felt the snow give out beneath his feet. He slipped and hit the ground hard. There he lay, a shivering bundle of skin and bones. Tears raced down his cheeks, stinging the fresh injuries, freezing at his chin. Quince's smiling face appeared before his eyes. Then his mother's kind voice whispered into his ears. Teller could still feel Henry's warm body pressed against him during a cold night. Sniffing, Teller pulled a numb hand over his face.

Alone…

After everything that had happened, he had failed. He failed his friend. He failed his mother. He failed his sister. Teller fought for them, tried to encourage them onward. Now they were gone. They were on a path he could not follow. They were dead…gone…

He was alone…

All alone…

"What'ssss thissss?" came a deep voice.

Opening his eyes, Teller saw the outline of a man standing before him. Slowly the figure knelt beside him, touching the scars on his face. Teller by this point was so numb that he could not feel a thing.

"An escaped sssslave," the voice replied to itself. "Well now, I think we ssssshould get you back to camp."

With that, the figure picked Teller up. The young man pulled closer to the body of his rescuer, seeking the man's warmth. The man chuckled as he sensed what Teller was doing. The powerful arms tightened around him.

"Rest easy now, young now. You'll be ssssafe and warm soon enough. Old Ssssserpent here will make ssssure of that," the voice hissed.

* * *

 **Yep, within one year Raven loses everyone that he loves.**

 **And yes, that is Serpent. Yes, that is how he talks all the time so get used to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice world. The story and all characters (except Erak and Ragnak) belong to me!**

 **Remember: any questions you have about Teller/Raven, please ask so I can answer them. I have Ranger Charlie's stored away and will be answered soon. Charlie asked: "When did Raven have Banita?" for those who want to know.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Henry managed to escape, thanks to Teller's sacrifice. He is with their father back at the farm. Only Teller, Quince, and their mother were captured.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 4

Teller opened his eyes slowly. He was still sleepy. The long year of slavery and then the dash from Halasholm had taken a lot out of him. Deep in his mind, he could remember being saved from the snow. Now he was warm, comfortable. His eyes caught sight of blurry rock high above him. He was in a cave of some sort. Where, he could not fathom. Teller began to shift with a groan. A hand touched his chest, holding him still. A cool, wet cloth touched his forehead. Gently a hand ran the cloth over his face and neck. It was soothing. Slowly his eyes closed again and his breathing relaxed. The thought of water made Teller realized how thirsty he was. He tried to open his mouth…

Pain…

Teller had forgotten about his beating. The scars were shallow but there was enough of them to make his face swell. Even the smallest movement of his mouth hurt. The hand returned, rubbing something paste-like on his injuries. It reminded Teller of when his sister put medicine on his hands after a long day in the fields. The medicine had always taken away the pain from the blisters. A similar sensation spread over his cheeks. An arm pulled him up slightly. A cup touched his lips. Opening his lips, Teller let the cool water run down his throat. It helped soothed his burning and parched mouth and throat. After he was down, the arm let him lie back down and sleep.

Later the young man opened his eyes. Now all exhaustion was gone. His eyes clearly saw a small room with a high ceiling and a wooden door. Beside his bed was a stand, on top of which was a water basin, jug, towel, and cup. Teller was lying on his side, face resting on the soft, feather filled pillow. Thick animal skins covered him. The cave was warm without a fire in sight. Under the door, Teller could see light flickering. Torches must be lit, adding their warmth to the cave system. He knew it was system because there were several near his hometown that he had gone to with his friends.

Sitting up, Teller felt his heart twist. Joseph, Gorgon, his mother, and Quince came before his eyes. He had failed all of them. He failed to keep his family safe. What kind of big brother was he? At least Henry was safe at home with Father. Teller's eyes hardened as he remember how Father had walked off, leaving them to a fate as slaves. It was like he did not care at all! With a shake of his head, Teller rid himself of those thoughts. Father loved them, in his own way. If he had tried to save them then he would have been captured as well.

The door opened. Teller glared at the figure that entered. He was dressed in all black, not one inch of skin to be seen. His face was covered by keep cloth, two eye holes that glinted red. A red sash crossed from his right shoulder to left hip. Two blades were at his sides. A long cloak hung around his shoulders. He was of medium height. Despite his height, his legs were quite long. As he came closer, Teller realized that the man had more coloring than just the eyes and sash. Stripes of dark, blood red ran along his gloves. The ends of his sleeves and pants were red as well. His torso was covered with a thick, black vest. Faintly, under the vest and cloak, was a white collar, almost like a spot. Teller almost laughed aloud, thinking of the red foxes that lived in burrows near his farm. He and Henry used to have fun hunting them.

"Greetings, young one," said a calm voice. It was rough, as if an accent was trying to pull its way out. Yet it was soothing. With a flourish of the cloak, he bowed to Teller.

Teller nodded, "Greetings, sir." He figured it was better to be polite.

"Not sir," the man replied. "Sir belongs to Master Serpent. Call me Fox."

Teller did not bother to hide his shock. The colorings were obviously supposed to remind people of the animal. Maybe to remind people of Fox's name. "Will do. I'm Teller."

"Well, Teller, how are you feeling?" Fox asked, tilting his head to the left.

Teller shrugged, "Don't know. Just woke up."

Fox approached closer. Teller tensed a little. He did not trust people who hid themselves behind cloth. They could always be thieves or murderers. Yet, somewhere deep inside, Teller liked Fox. The man seemed genuinely concerned about him. The medium sized man helped Teller slowly to his feet. His hands were firm but gentle. Once out the blankets, Teller realized that his left hand was wrapped in bandages. Carefully he raised it to eye level. Something was wrong. Looking at his right, Teller realized the truth. The forefinger (pointing finger) on his left hand was gone.

"You were lucky," Fox said softly, "Had Master Serpent not found you when he did, you would have lost more of your body. Eagle, our best healer, managed to save the other fingers. She had to remove the one or risk causing future damage to you."

Teller nodded. He had heard tales of people who had lost body parts because it froze so much that the part died. With Fox at his side, Teller took a few tentative steps. His legs held his weight. Fox nodded as Teller began stretching the rest of his body. It was stiff and sore but still in working order. Leaving the young man, Fox went over to a dresser and pulled out some black clothes. He handed them to Teller.

"Best bathe and get dressed," Fox said as Teller took the clothing. "Master Serpent will want to talk to you as soon as you able."

Teller looked at Fox, "What he is like?" When Fox titled his head to the right, Teller got the sense that the man did not understand so he elaborated. "Serpent…what is he like?"

"A great man. Blunt, truthful, and a man who respects his people but demands obedience and respect in return," Fox replied. Then he jerked his hand towards a semi-hidden door by the dresser, "Through there you will find a water pit. Bathe in that. I'll be back in half an hour."

With that, Fox bowed slightly and left. Teller went through the indicated door. Indeed there was a massive pit in the ground. Water bubbled to the surface from underneath the mountain. Touching it gingering, Teller found that the water was warm but not scalding. Undressing out of the thin slave clothes that the people had kept on him, Teller slid into the water. As he bathed, he wondered about who he was with. They certainly had some odd names. All animal names. His green eyes narrowed. Where he was from, people believed that certain animals meant something. Serpents, or snakes, were known for trickery and cunning. Fox for cleverness with deception. Eagles were respected for their skills and prowess as hunters.

Then there was the raven, which meant death.

By the time Fox returned, Teller was ready. The man guided Teller through the many halls. Evidently, Teller had been hidden in the sick wing, closest to the healers. Serpent was in a completely different area. Along the way, Teller spotted other members of the group. They all wore black. Their faces could be seen or were covered with a half mask. Other colorings, in many different patterns, could be seen under the black cloaks. None wore the red that Fox had. Teller was wondering if that color was for the man alone because of his animal. That thought, however, was soon discarded. Reaching a lone hallway, Teller found two more men dressed like Fox. However, where Fox had red beyond the sash, these men had other colors. It was mark a different man. The red sash was obviously a sign of some special group. Further down the hall, passing twenty other doors, they came up a massive, one hinge door. On this Fox knocked then opened it. He signaled for Teller to go first.

The room was massive. Two couches sat in the middle. Animal skin rugs covered every inch of the floor. On the left was a small bar with several glasses and a bottle of wine. To the right was a table and some chairs, its purpose for dining. Three doors were closed, signaling bedrooms. Directly across from the doors, on the far side, was a massive desk. Animal carvings covered everything below the top. Two chairs sat before it. A large one sat behind it. Sitting in it was a man…

Serpent.

Looking up, Serpent let a smile appear on his features. Blue eyes studied Teller as Fox guided him forward. The man's blond hair was spikey, sticking out in all directions. Either he liked it that way or the hair refused to go flat. Teller did not know and did not care. A blond mustache grew beneath a broken nose and above a square jaw. As Teller stepped up to the desk, Serpent rose. He was of medium height, a head and a half shorter than Teller. Like his people, he was dressed in all black. A green sash crossed from his right shoulder to his left hip. His cloak was hanging neatly on the back of his chairs. Unlike Fox, who carried many smaller knives, this man only carried two sabers. The ends of his sleeves were a deep green like a snake's skin. A thick, ornate, black vest covered his torso with a green shirt beneath. In all, he was handsome figure. Teller found nothing about the man that told him to be weary.

He remained so, just in case.

"Have a sssseat," Serpent said, his right hand indicating the chair on Teller's left. As Teller did so, he spoke to Fox, "Thank you, Fox. You are dismissed. Wait outside until I call you."

Fox bowed and did as he was told.

Teller swallowed nervously as Serpent sat back down, blue eyes still locked on him. Finally he managed to mumble, "Thank you for saving me, sir."

"You are a respectful one," Serpent said, his voice smooth and calm. It was almost hypnotic. Like a snake, Teller thought with an internal frown.

Teller looked at the desk, not desiring to meet Serpent's gaze, "My father taught me to be respectful to authority."

"I sssssee. Your father must be a kind man," Serpent said, his eyes still locked on Teller.

Teller stiffened a little as he thought of his father's blades, "At times. He likes to drink a little too much."

"Ssssso he isss the one who gave you those sssscars on your armssss," Serpent hissed smoothly after a pause. Without Teller realizing it, he rose from his chair and moved closer to the young man.

Teller shrugged weakly, "He's not the nicest man when drunk."

"No one issss," Serpent said. His hands landed softly on Teller's shoulders. The young man stiffened in an instant. Serpent sensed this and whispered in his right ear, "Peace, young one. All issss well. No one here will hurt you in any way."

Teller let his voice harden, "How can you be sure?"

"Because I rule here with an iron fist. Any who crosssss me, any who disobey me, will die by my own hand," was the hissing, firm reply.

Teller tried to turn to face the leader but Serpent held him firm. Realizing this, he contented himself with a snapping remark. "I don't trust you. Any of you. I want to go home, where I belong, where what is left of my family remains."

"I understand your fearsss," Serpent whispered. "All ssslavesss want to go home. However, many are not welcomed home by those they love. You can go, young Teller. One of my men will ssssee you get home sssssafe and ssssound. Just remember sssssomething: Among the Hunterssss, you will alwayssss be welcomed with open armssss."

With that, Serpent patted Teller's right shoulder as he stood to his full height. "Fox!" he called. When the man in question came in, Serpent told him that Teller wanted to go home. Thus, Fox was to escort the young man to Rzeka. There he would wait until Teller was sure he wanted to stay "home". Only then could Fox return. The man instantly bowed low to Serpent.

"It will be done, Master," Fox replied. He then winked at Teller, "I'll pack a few things right now. We will tomorrow morning."

Teller nodded, satisfied with that answer. Fox turned and left the room once more. Teller rose to follow the man out. Serpent stood beside one of the couches, hands clasped behind his back. Carefully Teller stepped forward. The man's blue eyes stared at the door. He did not even move as Teller passed by him. Touching the door, Teller suddenly felt an odd feelingly. His right hand trembled on the doorknob. He breathed deeply, not understanding why his heart pounded deep inside his chest. It was as if he was afraid to the room. It was if he did not want to go back to Rzeka.

"Remember," Serpent said gently, "we alwayssss be here, waiting for you. Those who hurt you will pay for the pain they caused you. We will protect you, care for you, love you. I will for eternity for you to come home. I ssssaved you for a reason. I could ssssee what you would become under the right guidance. No matter what, I will be here, for you…

My sssson."

* * *

 **Next chapter should be up this weekend. It will take place back in Rzeka. Believe me when I say it, this is when Teller truly turns.**

 **And yes, Serpent planned all of this for the moment he found Teller in the snow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own this world! I just own the story and the characters.**

 **Ok, so don't hurt me after this chapter. Like I said, this is where Teller truly turns into Raven. So you have to understand this will get dark…and scary…and a little sad.**

 **Also, I'm still taking questions about Teller/Raven. Even if I already pass the time that a question takes place, I'll still answer it. It'll just be in my Author Notes instead of the story. I truly want to answer any questions about Raven. Therefore, ASK!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 5

It had been a long journey. Teller was exhausted from riding in the saddle of his white horse. Ahead of him was Fox, riding a bay stallion. He seemed unaffected by the long trip. During the night around the fire, Fox had decided to trust Teller enough to reveal his face. The man was light skinned, with red hair and bright brown eyes. While changing his shirt, Teller caught a glimpse of a massive scar cutting around Fox's left side. The thought of the wound still made Teller shiver. Whatever had wounded Fox must have been a dangerous opponent. Secretly the young man wondered if every one of the Hunters had some sort of injury like that. He decided that most probably did. Fox had informed him that most of the Hunters were former slaves like himself. So most of them probably had some ugly wound.

Rzeka seemed to be normal when they arrived. Teller looked around, searching for signs of the attack on their town. All the damage had been cleaned up, removed from sight. It was as if the attack had never happened. People still bustled around, completely chores and doing their jobs. They moved away from the horses, giving the riders a clear path. Some stopped and eyed Fox with suspicion. After all, red and black combined held some terrifying images, mostly of ravens and blood. Fox never seemed to care. He just rode on. It was his job to get Teller home safe and sound. No one around them was a threat. However, the moment that changed then a darker, scarier part of him would awaken. Teller was his charge. Nothing was going to happen to him without Fox getting involved.

Dull, gray clouds came in from the sea. Teller could almost feel their depressing mood. The people of Rzeka moved on, ignoring the clouds, the depressing atmosphere. That's when Teller spotted Joseph's father working hard in his blacksmith shop. The man looked up at the horses, snorted disdainfully, and went back to work. Later Teller spotted Gorgon's family. Husband and wife were talking outside a shop. Both spotted him and instantly recognized him. Their looks became hard, cold, distant. Teller looked away, passing the message that their son was gone for good. His heart nearly stopped at their reaction…

They just shrugged…

It was as if Gorgon was a lost dog that could not be found!

They passed the couple, who now ignored them completely. Teller's heart pounded deep in his chest. Everyone was acting as if this happened every day. No one seemed to care that seven of their people were gone, taken, imprisoned, enslaved! His green eyes searched the crowd desperately. At least one person would care. That person was Smit, his old friend. Smit alone would care that Teller had returned. Smit would mourn with him. Smit would comfort him, help him move on. Yet Teller could not spot his old friend anywhere. Rzeka was not a big village. Someone like Smit would stand out. But where was he!?  
Having enough of the searching, Teller leaned over and asked a random man, "Where would I find Smit Reddleson?"

"Smit!" the man cried out with laughter. "You won't find him here, no sir. After that Skandian attack when he lost all his friends he took the first boat leaving here. Haven't seen him since. Word even has it that a storm took down that very same boat before it reached its port. Smit is gone, young lad. Gone for good." Laughing and crying "Looking for Smit", the man walked off.

Teller stared after him, mouth hanging open. Smit was gone! His Smit, his friend and companion. Gone? Left Rzeka and his family. Dead? Teller just could not believe it. Looking to others, Teller let the question in his eyes be enough. Slowly but surely everyone shook their heads. That meant it was true. Smit, loyal and cunning, was gone for good. No one in Rzeka would ever see him again. Not only that, but a storm supposedly took out his ship. Teller closed his eyes, fighting back tears. That's when a hand closed on his right shoulder. Opening his eyes, Teller faced Fox. The man's face was once again hidden. However, sorrow and compassion seemed to flow from the man. Teller bowed his head, allowing Fox to take his horse's reins and lead them onward.

The house was not hard to find. Fox simply followed the directions that Teller had given him the night before. The old farm looked to be in a state of disrepair. That did not surprise Teller much. Father rarely fixed anything. Then again, he rarely did anything at all. The lone apple tree stood in the front, several meters from the house. Beside it was a small mound of dirt that Teller did not recognize. Above, perched on a branch that extended over the mound, was a raven. Its jet black feathers were not glossy like a crows. No, they ruffled and dirty. The creature cawed loudly as the two stopped their horses and dismounted.

Teller turned to Fox, "What do I do now?"

"Don't ask me," Fox replied with a shrug. "This is your home, your family."

Nodding, Teller turned and trudged towards the porch steps. All was silent around. Even the breeze seemed to have died. Seeing the door hanging by a hinge, Teller felt his heart prick with sorrow. Grandfather had put so much work into that door and Father just let it rot. Not only that, but Teller was hoping that Henry would come racing out to greet him. The boy never showed. Teller pulled open the door gently and walked in.

The room was filled with dust and cobwebs. It seemed as if no one lived here at all. Then he heard it: snoring. The sound was coming from the living room. Stepping around the stairs, Teller got a good view of the place. Empty bottles were scattered everywhere. Some were broken, some were on the verge of breaking, and some even had a couple of drinks left. Broken tea cups and glasses were on the small table built by Teller's uncle, on his mom's side. Dark stains raced down the wooden walls. Obviously Father had been throwing drinks everywhere. Speaking of him, Teller found him sprawled out, half on and half off the couch. A beer bottle was in his left hand, slowly spilling its contents onto the filthy rug. A wine bottle was in his left. The man was snoring loudly. Every once and awhile he would mutter something unintelligible.

With an angry frown, Teller headed upstairs. Seeing that Henry's room was closed, Teller knocked. No answer. He knocked again, louder. Still no answer. Finally he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked loudly. Peering in, Teller called softly, "Henry? Little brother?" No one answered him. In fact, no one was in the room at all. Stepping in, the young man saw that the sheets had been stripped from the bed and piled in the middle of the room. All of Henry's favorite books were gone. The only thing left was the furniture and the sheets. Heart now starting to pound with terror, Teller stumbled out of the room and raced down the stairs two at a time. He reached the bottom, entering the living room. Quickly he kicked the beer bottle away and grabbed the wine bottle. His nose crinkled as he smelled the stench coming off of his father. With a powerful slap, he woke his father.

"Wha…What's it…gooooing oun?" Father said, his voice slurring. Then he spotted Teller leaning over him. "Teller? My, my. Nev thought see yous agin."

Teller frowned at his father then asked, "Where is Henry?"

Father gave him a blank look.

Teller gritted his teeth then shouted, "HENRY! WHERE!"

"Oh….Henry…I remember," Father mumbled. He sat up slowly, hands groping for a bottle to drink from. Teller kicked away any within reach. Glaring at him, Father snapped, "Now yous let me drin…k. I have thats right."

Teller shook his head, "First I want to know where my brother is."

"Gone…" Father said then snorted angrily. "Told the brat to work. Farm must go on. Brat came to me one day saying he not feel good. Chest hurt. Coughing. I told him to get to work, he'd feel better."

Teller felt his heart twist.

"A few weeks past. Coughing got worst. Brat starting showing me a cloth he used…had red marks on it. Also kept waking me up about being cold or something like that. Then it turned into being hot and sweating too much. Grant you, this was WINTER! I watched him work and eat. Kept getting skinner, stopped eating, and was tired constantly."

Teller pressed Father when the man stopped. Those brown eyes glared darkly at him. Father then continued, "Got tired of the brat" (he spat the word "brat" out) "so I sent him to the Cokkletons. Two days later then returned with him. Wrapped in all white."

Teller stumbled away, his heart lurching as if it had been personally hit. He began to hyperventilate. Throat going dry, Teller tried to swallow. Father suddenly said with a hint of satisfaction, "Cokkletons were nice enough to deal with it for me. Left me to drink." Teller stopped listening. Father had begun to crawl on the floor, searching for something to drink. His son headed for outside. The young man was seeing the world spinning around him. With numb feet, he stumbled down the stairs and towards the apple tree. Reaching it, he fell to his knees beside the mound. Now he knew. Now he understood. Now he wished he had died beside Joseph, Gorgon, Mother, or Quince. That way his heart would not hurt so much. Running his hands through the grass, Teller searched for it. Every one of them had one. Finally his fingers closed around a hard rock. Crawling closer, Teller read the inscription:

 _Henry_

 _Devoted son and brother_

 _Last of his family_

Tears fell down Teller's cheeks. Sobbing he placed his head on the mound. Every part of his body shook. His mind went blank, remembering nothing, sensing nothing. His shaking hands grabbed two handfuls of dirt. Here was his brother, his little, baby brother. Gone. Gone like Joseph. Gone like Gorgon. Gone like Mother and Quince. His little brother needed him and yet he was miles away. Now his brother was gone. Dead, like everyone else. Throwing back his head, Teller let out an anguished scream.

 _Failed. Every promise I ever made. I failed._

" _No matter what, I will be here, for you…My sssson."_

"I'm sorry, young Teller," Fox whispered. "I know this must be hard."

Teller turned and buried his head in Fox's chest. The tears continued to fall as Teller coughed, "I want to go home…I want my father!"

"You sure?" Fox asked.

Teller nodded. Fox patted his shoulder. He knew that Teller needed someone to comfort him at that moment. It was going to be a long journey home. Serpent would be pleased. That's when Fox heard the approaching footsteps. He frowned beneath the mask. Those steps were uneven. The owner was obviously drunk.

"TELLER!" Father bellowed. "The fields need tilling. Get to work."

Fox spun around, the back of his left hand smacking into the man's jaw. Heel catching a root, Teller's father hit the ground. Fox's long knife came out of its scabbard with a resounding hiss. Teller stood there, green eyes stretched wide. Coughing and cursing, his father struggled to rise into a sitting position. Fox glared the man down. Teller had made his decision. That meant this man could be a threat to the newest member. Fox was not going to let anything happen to Teller. Serpent would not like it if Teller came back hurt.

That's when a hand grabbed his wrist…

Then pulled his knife away from his hand.

Fox watched as Teller stepped forward, the knife in his right hand. Those green eyes were hypnotizing, deadly. Just like a snake's gaze right before it struck. A small smile touched the young man's lips. His fingers flexed on the hilt. Yes, he was liking this moment.

The raven took off as the man screamed…

Two lives ended that day.

* * *

 **And thus Raven is born. His first kill: his blood father. Not that he would ever call him that. To Raven, Serpent always will be his Father.**

 **Next chapter you get to meet a young Tiger, Raven's only love interest, and Yalug (i.e. Talon).**

 **Please don't hurt me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't own this world. I just own the story and the characters.**

 **Ok, so answered some overarching questions in an added chapter of A Shadow and a Warrior. Please read it! I don't want to keep repeating myself.**

 **Ranger Charlie, you asked if Serpent was evil. My answer is: Yes. Raven can be seen in either light, based on a person's point of view of his past. Serpent is and always will be pure evil. It's who he is. Before anyone asks, no Serpent does not have a reason for being evil. He cares not for power, money, or fame. He just loves seeing people suffer under his blades. He loves it when people bow before him. There will never be a chance in ANY universe or story that Serpent will EVER be good. Evil and Serpent go hand in hand.**

 **I will admit though, one redeeming quality is Serpent's love for Raven. The man does truly care about his apprentice, as a son. However, you'll see that his evil heart and his love for Raven… (ehhh, how do I put this?) don't…really…mix. But that comes in the next chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 6

Fox led the way through the cave system. Behind him was the newest member of the Hunters. The young man's green eyes studied the layout. He knew that this was now his home. Better start getting used to it. A small smile twitched at the corners of Fox's mouth. Serpent would be very pleased. After all, the young man had gone from distrust to extremely loyal in one decisive move. It had been simple for one to die and another to flourish. After suffering for so long the young man had finally gotten his revenge. Finally had his first, satisfying taste of bloodshed.

The people of Rzeka never knew what had happened. The sight of crows flocking to his old home had made the neighbors nervous. With the village guard they approached. In the front yard, hanging from the apple tree, was a body. The young man's father. His body was mutilated beyond recognition. The crows were feeding from the countless wounds that opened the man's body. It was an easy feast, one they would enjoy. The villagers had left the body to rot. Why? Sitting high in the tree was a raven. Being superstitious, they feared that by approaching the tree and disturbing the raven they would all die similar deaths. Not something they wanted to risk.

For the young man, it had been a delight to torture that man to death. Even after mutilating the body, the man was still alive. That was until Fox helped the young man hang him from the tree. He died a slow death of suffocation and blood loss. As they had rode off, the young man had looked back one last time. It was not out of guilt. It was not because he was saying goodbye to his blood father. It was because he wanted to view his bloody work one last time. With a smile, he turned and spurred his horse away.

One down.

Three to go.

Reaching the door, Fox knocked on it. He signaled for the young man to stay put. Obediently the boy took a step back. Hands linked behind his back, he waited patiently as Fox spoke with Serpent. He hoped that Serpent would welcome him, as promised. For the first time, the young man actually felt a sense of accomplishment, a sense of belonging. Coming to either side of him were two other cloaked men. They bore the red sash with pride. Each looked at him, studied him, then gave him a nod of acceptance. That made the young man feel even more at home. When Fox came out and indicated for the young man to enter alone, he did so without complaint or fear.

Serpent was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed. The young man approached, eyes downcast in respect. A black gloved hand came up, telling him to stop. The man did so. Without a word, without a command, without a signal, the young man bowed low before Serpent. Unknown to him, a dark smile crossed Serpent's features. Exactly as the leader had anticipated. Calmly he stepped forward and rested his right hand on the man's head. The black hair was smooth, soft. Yet, even at the touch, the young man did not flinch or stiffen. He was a Hunter. That meant he had to trust his leader with all his heart.

"Fox hassss explained everything to me," Serpent said. "Welcome to your new home, Teller."

That made the young man flinch, "Not Teller, Master. Teller was weak, thinking that everything could be right again. I'm not like him. I'm not him."

"Then who are you?" Serpent asked, that smile spreading even further.

The young man answered, his voice as cold as a blizzard, "Death to all our enemies. Where I come from death is marked by a lone raven. That is who I am. I…am…Raven."

"A perfect name. Rise, Raven. Your destiny hassss only begun," Serpent said, taking a small step back so that Raven could rise.

Raven obeyed. Before his new master he stood tall, shoulders squared, hands folded calmly behind him. He did not know much about fighting but Serpent could see that, at a single command, Raven would kill anyone. Those green eyes were as hypnotizing as a snake's, something that made Serpent a little jealous. He quickly removed it. He did not have to be jealous of Raven. Instead, he should be proud for Raven would become his perfect creation. He wrapped an arm around the tall man's shoulders. Raven stooped a little to make it easier on him.

"Come," Serpent hissed. "Time to meet your brotherssssss and ssssistersss. Be glad, my sssson. Only a ssssselect few become my apprenticessss. Know that from now onward you will be marked by a red sssssash, a sssssymbol of your loyalty to me. From now on, you will be a Mordasin, my assassin." **(Mordasin is a made-up word)**

* * *

 _Three months later:_

The small man charged him hard. Those blue eyes were shining with anger and rage. With a soft hiss, Raven spun lightly on his feet. His black cloak expanded, wrapping around him, hiding his body from sight. The man's charge did not slow. A powerful ring vibrated through the training cave as metal met metal. With ease, the two began a deadly dance. Each was a master of defense. Though small, the other man was agile. Raven has his ability to remember strategies, his strength, and his speed. They were an even match for each other. Of all the apprentices, they were the best, willing to practice constantly in order to achieve their master's favor.

Now exhausted, both separated. Raven gave his partner a smile. The other man simply snorted, running one hand through his wet, dirty-blond hair. With a sigh, Raven shook his head. This man never seemed to like him much. One they first met, he had been downright aggressive. However, a few sharp words from Serpent put an end to all his complaints. At least, the spoken ones. Stepping closer, Raven held out his hand. He really wanted to be close friends with this man.

"I don't need your help," Tiger snapped angrily, slapping away Raven's hand.

Raven shrugged, "Just offering. Didn't mean any offense."

"So you say," Tiger spat.

Raven turned on him and growled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simple," Tiger said haughtily, blue eyes flashing, "You think that you're so great just because Serpent accepted you into his training program without a second thought. Some of us actually had to work for the opportunity. Now you want to ruin my chances of passing."

Raven shook his head, "That's not true. I simply want to live up to Serpent's expectations. Surely you can understand that."

"Lies. All of it. I doubt you suffered from anything. I lost my entire family, my entire village when I was a boy. Then I was captured and sold into slavery. Don't talk to me about living up to expectations. Don't try and trick me into believing that you only care about meeting Serpent's standards. You want something more. You want to destroy the Hunters," Tiger spat angrily. Slowly he stepped forward, hands tightening on his weapons.

"Enough!" came the sharp command as Raven went into a battle stance.

Both men looked towards the entrance to the training hall. Stepping from the shadows was Serpent. His blue eyes sparked with anger. Raven at once dropped his gaze. Tiger, however, sheathed his blades and crossed his arms. He may be facing the leader of the Hunters but that meant nothing. Tiger still acted as if he was greatest thing in the world. At least Raven understood when to back down. Being defiant and having that much hubris was a recipe for humiliation.

"I will not have the two of you going after one another like sssssavagessss," Serpent spat angrily.

Raven flinched then replied in a soft, obedient voice, "Sorry, Serpent. I got carried away in my anger."

"You must learn to control your anger, Raven," Serpent said, his voice calming down. He gently laid a hand on Raven's shoulder. Then he looked over at Tiger and growled, "At least you know when to accept and apologize for your mistakes."

"I was only speaking the truth," Tiger snarled.

Serpent's hand was like a snake striking. So fast that neither young man saw it moving until it struck Tiger across the jaw. Then Serpent grabbed a handful of shirt and pulled Tiger closer. His blue eyes were sparking with anger. Now Tiger was tense with fear. Raven held his ground but he could sense Serpent's rage like the heat of a wildfire. He knew that no one wanted to be around when his master was angry. No one ever benefitted from it. Tiger, however, was asking for it with his attitude. Now he was getting what he deserved.

"Lesson 57," Serpent growled, eyes turning to Raven. "Always make your enemies cower before you by using your speed and strength. Only then will they respect you enough to fear you."

His fist struck Tiger in the gut. With a gasp, Tiger doubled over. At that moment, Serpent twisted his wrist, flipping his first apprentice over so he hit the ground on his back. He rolled and rose shakily. Serpent stood over him, arms crossed, eyes glowing like blue fire. A slight frown was on his face. Then his right hand came up, his fingers snapped, then the arm went back to rest. Raven, knowing it was a command for him, stepped to Serpent's right. He lowered his green eyes and bowed his head. Now it was his turn to be punished. Though, he reflected, he did deserve it as Serpent's rules were clear. One Hunter could not turn on another.

"I tired of your rivalry," Serpent growled, his voice low and dark. "Prove to me that you can be my best apprentices. Prove to me that one of you deserve my throne."

With that, he turned and left. Raven glanced at Tiger then raced after his master. Tiger staggered after them.

* * *

 _The beginning of winter. Two months later:_

Raven spurred his white horse through the falling snow. His black cloak rested calmly on his shoulders. That red sash crossed his chest. To help with the cold, a black cloth was pulled across his face, covering everything below the eyes. Riding behind him was Fox and another man named Quartz. Both were among Serpent's best assassins. Though this was a routine check of the mountains, Raven also knew he was being tested. Since that day two months ago, Raven and Tiger had kept their distance from each other. Not that Raven really cared. His skill was becoming exceedingly better. Thus, Raven often asked the older members like Fox to practice with him. They gave him a challenge, which Raven was always looking for. Serpent was pleased with his progress.

Now it was time to start building some leadership qualities.

The snow was getting increasingly worse. Raven knew they would have to head for shelter soon. However, he decided that they move a little further on. That way they covered as much ground as possible. Fox and Quartz followed without complaint. They were here to follow his lead. If asked, they would give an opinion or advice. Until then they would remain silent. Though it had been snowing for several days on and off, it was not cold enough for the snow to stick. Thus, the rocky ground could still be seen.

After a few minutes, Raven decided it was time to look for shelter. That's when they heard the shouting. Holding up a hand, Raven stopped his horse and tilted his head. Was he imagining it? Was it some trick of the wind? No. He could hear it plainly. Quickly he glanced back at his companions. Both nodded, telling him that they heard it too. With that, Raven spurred his horse into a gallop. The others did the same. Each horse seemed to understand what their riders wanted. They headed straight for the sounds. Soon Raven could hear angry voices.

Skandians!

Eyes narrowing, Raven drew a long blade. It was not a sword but it was not a knife either. Serpent had given them to him, telling him he had collected them from a faraway land. They were that country's version of a saber. However, the metal was not as strong and it was wielded more like a sword. Rounding a corner, Raven found ten Skandians surrounding two small forms. One was a man while the other was a woman. Both were covered in mud from head to toe. The man was bleeding from several wounds on his thick arms. With a bellow, the man swung several powerful punches. The Skandian under attack batted them aside. The woman hissed, her nails scratching another's face.

Seeing Fox and Quartz on either side of him, Raven signaled to the group. It was obvious that the Skandians were trying to capture these two runaway slaves. Following the hand signals, Fox and Quartz split to either side. Raven charged them head on. The Skandians cried out in shock as the three hit them in perfect harmony. Their blades worked fast, killing six in a matter of seconds. That's when Raven saw him. A massive, powerful Skandian he knew too well:

Jeffrey, Anderson's first mate.

With a snarl, Raven slapped his heels into his horse. The white beast snorted then charged. Jeffery, who was getting ready to attack Quartz, did not see it coming until it was too late. Hearing hoofbeats, he turned. Then the white horse's chest slammed into him. Raven leaped to the ground as the horse trotted to a halt. Jeffery was reaching for his axe when Raven's first blade cut into his back. With a gasp, the Skandian sprawled out onto the ground. He looked up and saw Raven standing there. Those eyes became dark with anger. Smiling, Raven kicked his axe away. Nothing like sweet vengeance. His second blade cut Jeffery's throat. With that, Raven removed every weapon from the man and hurled them away. For this Skandian, he was going to die a slow, painful death and walk into the afterlife without a weapon in his hand. The two worst things for a dying Skandian.

Raven leaned over and whispered into Jeffery's ear, "Have a nice time wandering."

Then he raced back into the fight. He found that all but three were still standing. Fox and Quarts were playing cat and mouse with one. That thick armed man was rolling on the ground with the second. The last was facing off with the woman. It was then that Raven got a good look at her. She had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a slim figure. In all, she was a stunning woman. A small smile touching his lips, Raven raced to her side. The Skandian she was fighting swung his massive sword. Easily Raven stepped in the way and blocked the blow with his blades. The woman leaped forward, both her fists connecting with the man's jaw. With Raven at her side, she began attacking with ferocity.

 _Beautiful and a great fighter!_ Raven thought. _She's absolutely perfect. Just like a leopard._

The Skandian was tiring. Sheathing one blade, Raven grabbed the woman's arm. She stopped enough for him to step between her and the Skandian. With a cry, the massive man recoiled, Raven's blade stuck in his throat. One last convulsion went through his body as Raven pulled his blade free. He nodded to the woman. She smiled at him, a beautiful, warm smile. It made Raven feel like in was standing on a warm beach instead of the cold mountains. A cry of pain made both of them turn. The other slave was battling the last Skandian right next to a cliff. He had cried out because the Skandian had just missed stabbing his stomach, catching him in the side instead.

"My brother!" the woman cried out.

Raven instantly raced forward. Fox and Quartz were also coming in. However, Raven was far faster than the two of them. With a resounding growl, Raven slammed into the Skandian. The wet ground was not conducive to fighting. The Skandian slipped, his feet going straight over the cliff. He panicked and reached for anything. His large hand found the slave's left foot. With a grunt, he fell and slid over the edge. That's when Raven seized ahold of them. With a jerk the man stopped falling. Raven's grip remained strong. The Skandian was not so lucky. His scream filled the air as he plummeted to his death.

The slave was hauled up onto solid ground. His sister instantly wrapped her arms around him. He patted her gently and smiled up at Raven, Fox, and Quartz, "Thank you so much. You saved us."

Raven looked at Fox, the oldest of the group, who nodded. Offering his hand, Raven spoke calmly, "Our pleasure. We are members of the Hunters, outcasts and runaway slaves just like yourselves."

The man took his hand, allowing Raven to help to his feet. With smile, he shook Raven's hand instead of releasing it, "Name's Yalug. This is my sister Stephanie."

Raven dipped his head, "I'm Raven. My companions are Fox and Quartz."

"Such odd names," Stephanie said after giving a small curtesy.

"Most of us don't want to remember our pasts," Fox replied. "So we change our names."

Raven looked up at the darkening sky and growled, "It's getting late and a storm is coming. The two of you are welcome to join us at our home. It will much warmer and drier than out here."

Yalug nodded, "We accept."

* * *

 _Sometime later:_

Her laugh was beautiful. Like a song. Like a flowing river. Like the music his mother used to sing. Her smile was just as beautiful, if not more so. It seemed to light every room. Raven could not imagine being happier with any other woman. Serpent was like his father and being around him was a different kind of joy. This was so much different. So much more mesmerizing and time stopping.

Yalug and Stephanie had taken Serpent's offer to join the Hunters. In doing so, they changed their names. Yalug became Talon, one of Raven's most trusted friends. Stephanie had a hard time choosing a name that fit her. That was, until she was talking with Raven and he described how she was like a leopard in battle: terrifying, fierce, and beautiful. After doing so, Raven had blushed completely red. Stephanie, however, liked the name and so adopted it. Now she was known as Leopard. Ever since meeting them, he had begun hiding his face behind the cloth. Only Serpent ever saw his face. It gave Raven a sense of privacy and it scared his enemies to no end. But that was not the final reason. He decided he wanted only a select few to ever see his face. If he did show it then that meant the person had his complete and uncompromising trust and loyalty.

Now he was hanging out with Leopard. Whenever Serpent gave him a break from whatever practice, Raven seemed to immediately go in search of her. He did not know why. Most times he did it unconsciously. Leopard seemed to like having him around. To her, he made her laugh and smile. She found his eyes beautiful. If only he would show her his face. Now, sitting beside him next to a window carved in the rock, she hoped to see it. Beside her, Raven was tense and nervous. He did not want to come off as stumbling idiot. Yet whenever he opened his mouth, the wrong thing came out in some fashion. Leopard never seemed to care but only aggravated Raven's fears. She was perfect and deserved a perfect partner. How was he supposed to be that perfect partner if he could not even talk right?

With a soft sigh, Leopard leaned into him. Raven froze, his mind going into a panic. Should he wrap an arm around her? Should he move away? Should he just hold still? What should he do? Outside, the sun was setting, casting a warm orange light into the cave. Looking down at Leopard, Raven thought she looked even more beautiful. Slowly, tentatively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sighed again and pressed closer to him.

Finally Raven's heart stopped beating so hard.

Letting out a breath, he rested his chin on top of her head. This was perfect to him. Nothing could make this moment worse. Nothing could make it better. Well, until Leopard spoke.

"Why do you hide your face?" she asked.

Raven shifted uncomfortably as he replied, "I'm not who I used to be. Many things have happened in my life, bad things. It's hard to see my reflection without the memories. I also only want those I love and respect to see my face."

"Do you love me?" Leopard asked, sitting up and looking at him. Those brown eyes seemed to glow in the fading light.

Raven felt his throat constrict. To say no would drive her away. Yet, he did not know what to do after he said yes. Finally he sighed and figured he would let whatever word just come from his mouth. "Yes," he said softly. His eyes turned away from her's.

"I love you too," Leopard whispered into his ear.

Gently she placed a kiss on his cheek. Raven went beet red in a second. Seeing this, Leopard laughed that beautiful laugh. Her hand came up and touched the cloth on his face. Raven stiffened then looked into those beautiful brown eyes. What he saw made him relax completely. Her hand took away the cloth, revealing his face to her. Letting it drop to the floor, she touched his scarred face.

"I see nothing here to hide," she whispered softly.

That's when she kissed his lips.

Unknown to them, Serpent was hiding in the shadows nearby. A smile touched his face. He turned and walked away, leaving them alone. Deep down he was bubbling with happiness. Outwardly he showed no emotion. Raven had found love in a beautiful, strong young woman. Serpent could not be any happier. In time, things would move accordingly. Yes, his plans were coming together. The moment Raven had brought Talon and Leopard before him, he had been hoping that Leopard would pull Raven in. That's why he had been giving Raven so much free time lately. Now it was happening.

"Take your time, my sssssson. My throne waitssss you in the end. I may never have children but at least my legacy will live on…

Through you."

* * *

 **Serpent has his hands in pretty much everything.**

 **Work load is going to get a lot worse this week. The next chapter should be up next weekend at the latest.**

 **The next chapter has some happy moments and an angry moment for all of you. You'll also get to see how Serpent goes about ditching Tiger as the first in line.**

 **Things are starting to fall into place in Serpent's plans. Only a few more chapters left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own this world. I just own the characters and the story.**

 **Many short scenes mashed together. Some are happy, one should make you angry, one is sad, and the one will explain Tiger's hatred for Raven.**

 **LifeEquals42: I got your message from** _ **A Shadow and a Warrior**_ **. I have gone back and looked at my files on my computer. Some of the missing words are there. Some have been deleted by this website. Don't know why. I promise to do my best to make sure all words are there.**

 **Ranger Charlie: The answer to your question (The Banita one) is in this chapter. Also, Serpent was once known as William (see chapter 21 of** _ **A Shadow and a Warrior**_ **). He traveled to a far off place many years before and fell in love with their enormous snakes. That's why he changed his name. Also, he does own one.**

 **Sorry but this goes kinda fast through the timeline. I didn't want to make several short chapters in a row.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 7

 _A Year Later:_

Today was the day. Raven stalked inside his room in Serpent's apartment. He was dressed in an ornate, black leather vest, a white shirt with gold stitches at the collar and cuffs, freshly cleaned and pressed black pants, and shining leather boots. His two blades were attached to his sides. A black, half cape hung from his right shoulder. His fingers tugged at the black gloves on his hands. Breathing deep, Raven was trying to calm himself down.

Today was the day.

Today was going to be perfect.

Today was going to be the best day of his life.

Today he was marrying the woman of his dreams!

A knock on his door made him jump. With a calming, deep breath, he called for the person to enter. He was surprised to see that it was Serpent. His father and master was a sight to behold. Like Raven, he wore a black, half cape hung from his right shoulder. A gold and green pattern of a snake stood out brightly against the black of his vest. A dark green shirt could be seen, stitched with the same gold thread. Dark green pants ran down smoothly into his black, polished boots. His spikey hair had been brushed as smooth as it would ever go (he still looked like a blond porcupine). A small smile appeared on Serpent's lips. He held out his arms to his son. Smiling Raven stepped forward and embraced the man he loved as a father.

"I am proud of you, my ssssson. I wish you happinessssss forever," Serpent hissed into his ears.

Raven tightened his grip on Serpent as he whispered back, "I don't know what I would do without you, Father."

"Hush. No sssssuch thoughtssss today. You ssssshould be happy, excited," Serpent purred, patting Raven on the left shoulder.

They stepped away from one another. Serpent tugged Raven's clothing back into its perfect position. His blue eyes sparkled with pleasure. Raven, happiness filling his heart, bowed to Serpent. His father let out a small laugh. Serpent's left hand rested on Raven's right shoulder, his right hand held above Raven's head.

"I give you my blesssssssing. May you and Leopard be happy forever," Serpent whispered.

With that, he let Raven return to his full height. Together, Father leading the Son, they headed for the ceremonial chamber. Inside was every Hunter in the cave system at the moment. They fell silent as Serpent entered. With a small movement of his hand, Serpent told them to return to their conversations. They did so willingly. Several stepped closer and whispered their congratulations to Raven as he passed them. To each well-wisher, Raven dipped his head in respect. At the other end of the hall was a statue of a hawk, it wings spread wide, head held up majestically. Before it, Serpent would see Raven and Leopard wed. Raven breathed deeply as he studied it. Then, on the right side, Raven spotted a man standing there…

Tiger.

Mounting the steps, Raven extended his hand to Tiger, "Thank you for being my best man."

"My pleasure," Tiger said with a smile.

Raven frowned as he caught the sarcasm beneath Tiger's words. That smile, though warm when seen at a distance, was actually quite cold and forced. Raven had approached him willingly, wanting his fellow student to be a part of the ceremony in a big way. However, Tiger had initially refused. Two days later he came back and (grudgingly) accepted the honor. Seeing Serpent watching them from his place, Raven had a good idea why Tiger had changed his mind. Nodding to Tiger, Raven stepped up his place on Serpent's left. Almost time…

The trumpets blew, reverberating throughout the cave system. Then softer music began to play. It was not the music Raven was used to hearing at a union but it worked, considering the Hunters had a hard enough time getting food without wasting time with buying and practicing instruments. Stepping forward was a young woman with red hair and brown eyes. She was one of Leopard's closest friends, a woman named Wind. This young woman had been born among the Hunters, her parents once being slaves. Now she gliding down the path in a pale blue dress, the maid of honor. Behind her was a sight that stopped the breath in Raven's throat.

Leopard.

Her brown hair was curled. Her brown eyes gleamed with happiness over her half veil. A long, beautifully sewn white dress went from her shoulders to the ground. Talon walked at her side. As the only man left in her family, it was his job to escort his sister down the walkway. It was the way their people did weddings. Raven had dictated that the wedding was to be perfect, the dream wedding that Leopard had ever wanted. She was nervous and happy at the same time. Seeing him, Leopard smiled beneath the veil.

The oath was proclaimed by Serpent and vowed to by Raven and Leopard. Hands linked, Serpent, acting as Raven's father, wrapped a blood red cloth around their right arms. Talon wrapped a white cloth around their left arms. The white cloth represented purity and love for each other alone. The red cloth proclaimed that they were uniting their families through their blood. With the cloths tied together in the middle, Serpent proclaimed the final words of the ceremony. With that, Raven and Leopard were one, a family before the eyes of all the Hunters who would hold them accountable to their oath.

The festival dinner took place shortly after. There was dancing, singing, music, and (of course) feasting. Several men and women declared toasts to the new couple. Leopard remained close to her husband the whole night, wanting to share the special night with him. Raven did not care. He was happy, no matter what. Near the end of the evening, Raven took her out of the dance floor with the others. Leopard was as graceful a dancer as she was a fighter. She truly lived up to her name. With the evening over, Raven escorted his wife to his room in Serpent's apartments.

* * *

 _The next day:_

Leopard hissed as someone slammed her into the rock wall. Whoever it was, the grip was powerful. She twisted hard. Those hands only tightened their grip. The body pushed into her's, pressing her into the rock wall. Bending her right leg, she placed her foot against the rock wall. Then she shoved with all her might. The person behind her skidded a few feet then held firm. That grip still held her arms locked behind her back. Brown eyes blazing in an instant, Leopard let out a growl. Whoever it was attacking her, they would pay for it. She would see to it. Raven would see to it.

Releasing the wall, Leopard spun on toes, a move that Raven had taught her. Her attacker released her. When she turned to face him or her, a hand smacked into her left cheek. The blow was so powerful that Leopard had no choice but to fall to the ground. The soft sand, covering the flattened, hardened rock, scattered as she collapsed. With a hiss, Leopard pulled her arms underneath her. Through her dusty hair, she could see black boots stepping into her vision. That told her nothing. All the Hunters wore black leather boots. A hand seized her hair, shoving her face into the rock. Only when her voice was muffled by the sand and rock did her attacker speak.

"Too weak. Too pathetic. To think that Raven chose you. Your uselesssssss."

Leopard's eyes went wide as she recognized Serpent's cold, bloodthirsty voice.

"Without your brother, without your husband, you are nothing. I had hoped for much more than thisssss!"

Serpent pressed down harder on her head. Leopard let out a muffled whimper.

"Now, however, it isssss too late to change a thing. I knew you would take my ssssson'ssss heart from the moment I ssssssaw you. Therefore, the rest of your life will be dedicated to making him happy."

He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"One wrong move. One wrong word or thought. You understand? Make my ssssson unhappy, hurt my ssssson in any way, and I'll make sssssssure your death isssss ssssslow and painful. If you even think I can't do that, well, than know I ssssspent fifteen yearsssss practicing the art of torture. Within minutessssss, I'll have you sssssscreaming in agony, begging me to end your life."

His other fist connected with her back.

"That isssss your fate if you hurt my ssssson."

A few minutes later, Raven appeared with Talon, Wind, Fox, and Quartz. They found Leopard pressed up against the rock wall. Serpent knelt beside her, using a clean cloth to wipe away blood. She was black and blue everywhere, covered in scrapes and cuts. Her clothing was torn in a few places where sharp rocks, jutting out from the wall, had cut her. Looking up, Serpent nodded slightly to Raven. His blue eyes were hard, as cold as ice. He shifted position, allowing Raven to come to his knees beside his wife.

Raven gently touched her face with a gloved hand, "Leopard?"

"Raven…?" she croaked, slowly opening her eyes.

Touching her forehead with his own, Raven hissed, "Whoever did this to you will pay. I will make them pay." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Raven…" Leopard said softly.

Her brown eyes slightly turned to look at Serpent, then moved to look at the others. Her left hand came up, revealing a piece of torn cloth. Raven took the cloth and stared at it. Then he handed it to Serpent. The leader of the Hunters took the cloth and studied it closely. It was black except for a few flecks of blood. Turning it over, Serpent let out a hiss. Raven looked up from his wife, the question burning in his green eyes. Serpent, blue eyes blazing with fury, showed his son the other side of the cloth. Seen in the light of a torch, it was a striped pattern of black and grey. Only one person in the Hunters carried a pattern like this…

Tiger!

"I sssssee that Tiger hassss broken my lawssss again," Serpent spat angrily. He looked at Fox and Quartz, "Bring him to me. Sssssearch hisss room until you find any evidence of thissss crime."

Fox and Quartz both bowed low and growled angrily, "It will be done, Master."

With that, they turned and headed off to find Tiger. Raven gingerly picked up his semiconscious wife. Talon stepped forward, clearly worried about his sister. Wind laid on hand on his shoulder. It was comforting gesture. Raven turned and raced towards the sick wing. He had to help his wife. Tiger was going to be dealt with. He knew that Serpent would see to that. Behind him, Talon and Wind followed.

Soon a horn sounded throughout the system.

The hunt for Tiger was on.

* * *

 _Two Days Later:_

"I didn't do it!" Tiger screeched angrily.

Fox and Quartz held him in a kneeling position before the hawk statue. Not only were ceremonies performed here but also trials. Serpent stood above him, standing before the statue itself. Curled neatly in shadows, for any with good eyes and a good view, was a snake. It belonged to Serpent and was considered extremely deadly. Raven was standing off to one side. Above that black cloth, his green eyes were glistening with pure rage. This man, a man Raven had wanted nothing more than to be friends with, had attacked his wife. Now she was being cared for by Eagle. The old Hunter was the greatest healer they had. She had assured Raven that Leopard would be alright. Still, Raven refused to leave her side for long. Leopard was his wife! He had to be there for her. On his right was Talon, who also looked as if was about to leap forward and attack Tiger. On Raven's left was Wind. She, alone of the three, was calm and patient. She trusted Serpent to be just.

Behind Tiger was the rest of the Hunters. They all hissed and growled as he spoke. None of them had ever fully liked him. He was mean, inconsiderate, and disrespectful. Now he had broken the only law set down since Hunter first created their group:

" _Gen mot yolu werf tenser"_

" _No member may attack another"_

Tiger hissed at them. That only made the Hunters even angrier. Standing at the front of the crowd was the eighteen other Mordasins that Serpent had trained. Each member of this select group put their left foot back, bent their right knee, and grabbed the hilts of their short swords. Eyes glittered darkly at Tiger, daring him to make a move. Raven's mouth curled into a snarl. Tiger was asking for whatever punishment Serpent decided to dole out.

"Quiet!" Serpent snapped, avoiding the word 'silence' so he did not make his hissing sound.

The room quieted down. The Mordasins relaxed, coming back into a standing position. However, their hands remained on their weapons, ready for anything. Quartz grabbed both of Tiger's shoulders while Fox grabbed a handful of hair. With a hard yank, he pulled Tiger's head back. The small man growled, revealing his white teeth, but kept silent. That was smartest thing he had done yet. Behind Serpent, the snake began to slowly uncurl. It sensed a threat to its master and did not like it.

"Tiger," Serpent began, his voice cold and deadly, his eyes as sharp as daggers "Leopard wassss attacked the day after her wedding. Ssssshe was found bruised and wounded, carrying sssseveral cracked ribssss. In her hand wassss a piece of cloth that bore your ssssstriped pattern. Fox and Quartz thoroughly sssssearched your quarterssss and found one of your cloaksssss…with a ssssstrip missing."

"I swear I didn't attack anybody!" Tiger spat.

"Yet all evidence pointsssss to you," Serpent growled. "You have never liked Raven from the beginning. That we all know. You've made that clear. Now you've turned your anger to the next person in line, the only person you can harm."

"No," Tiger growled. "I would never do such a thing. I'm loyal to you. I would never break your laws."

Raven stepped forward and growled, "You've broken most of Serpent's laws in one form or another."

"Yessss," Serpent mused as Tiger glared at Raven. "Yesssss. And now you've broken the greatest law of all and you will be punished."

Tiger looked up at his master. Fear was making his heart pound. Raven crossed his arms, green eyes boring into Tiger. From now on, they would always hate each other. The snake's patched green and brown head appeared from the shadows at its master's feet. A dark, red tongue flickered in and out. Raven could see one of the two amber eyes locked on Tiger. Maybe Serpent would order it to kill. But then Serpent shocked them all.

"Raven, come here," Serpent commanded. Startled, Raven approached his master and father. Tiger watched with narrowed eyes. Serpent signaled for Raven to kneel, which he did willingly. Then Serpent extended his right hand over Raven's head and spoke, "From Viper to me, I gained command over the Huntersssss. Now I chose two apprenticesssss to take my place. One has proven himself worthy, the other has proven himself _untrustworthy_. Therefore, from thissss day on, Raven will be my heir."

Cheers rang out in a heartbeat. Fox gave a small nod to Raven as the young man rose to his full height. Then Serpent raised his hands for silence. Tiger was staring up at them, mouth wide open. He was supposed to be the heir. He was supposed to be the chosen one. Serpent's throne was supposed to be his! Serpent stepped down towards him then tore the red sash from Tiger's chest.

"You are a Hunter, Tiger. I will not take that away from you. However, you are no longer my heir, my chosen one. You're not even worthy enough to be a Mordasin. Be gone." He waved his hand and turned his back on Tiger.

Fox and Quartz threw Tiger to the floor, stepping between him and Serpent. Tiger rose unsteadily to his feet. A snarl spread across his face. His blue eyes glared deeply into Raven. One day he would have his revenge. One day he would show Serpent that the man had made a mistake. One day Raven would fall. That Tiger was certain of. First, however, Raven needed to suffer as Tiger had suffered…

And that meant losing the one thing he loved the most:

Leopard.

* * *

 _A Year Later:_

A scream of pain split the air. Raven winced as he heard it. However, he refused to leave his spot beside the door. Beyond it was everything he cared about. Beyond it his dreams were becoming a reality. Looking around the room, Raven tried to focus on something other than the screaming. He saw his brother-in-law, Talon, pacing back and forth at the other end of the room. Serpent, his master and father, leaned leisurely against the back of a couch. It was clear the he was exhausted but with everything going on he could not possibly get some sleep. Also, he was just as excited as Raven was. Nine long months of waiting and planning. Now it was time…

Time for a new addition to the family.

Raven winced as another, louder, stronger scream split the air. He looked at the door. His heart was hammering inside his chest. He had been nearby when Quince and Henry were born. However, neither birth had been this long. Deep down, Raven feared that something was going wrong. Every instinct told him to rush in and be beside his wife. Every fiber in his being wanted to be there with her. He knew mentally that he could do nothing to help. His gut, however, told him that Leopard was in pain and he should be there, at her side, fighting the pain beside her.

Even Serpent winced at the next scream. Then they heard it…

Crying…

A baby's cry!

Raven leaped to his feet. His green eyes were glued to the door. His heart beat faster with excitement. Finally his child was born. Finally he was a father. It did not matter whether it was a boy or girl. Whichever it was, this was his child. His precious child that he had the responsibility to love and protect. No matter what, he would not be like his father, who abandoned his family roughly six years ago. He would always be there for his child.

The door opened, revealing Wind carrying a small bundle. She smiled up at Raven, those brown eyes gleaming. Raven stepped forward, eyes focused on the bundle. Then he saw the little face. Dark eyes blinked as they looked up at him. Tiny hands batted weakly at the blanket. Tiny feet kicked further down, fighting to show themselves. Gently Wind handed the little thing over to Raven. The new father took his child into his arms, a massive smile lighting up his face.

Slowly a small smile appeared on the child's face.

"It's a girl," Wind said softly, dipping her head and stepping away.

Turning, Raven showed his new daughter to "Uncle" Talon and "Grandpa" Serpent. Talon was beaming with joy at the sight of his little niece. Serpent stepped forward and gently rubbed the child's chest with a finger. Another smile touched the girl's face. Her weak hands grabbed the finger. Serpent did not bother to pull it away. Even his hard face broke slightly, allowing a small smile to appear. The baby girl let out a soft cooing sound.

Leopard was laying on the bed, weak after giving birth. However, as Raven sat next to her and their child in her arms, she seemed happy. Raven still had that huge grin on his face. His green eyes watched his wife and child. He loved his family more than anything. No matter what it took, he would protect them. Nothing would harm his father. Nothing would ever threaten his wife and newborn daughter.

"What should name her?" Leopard finally asked.

Raven frowned thoughtfully. He had picked several long before his child was born. However, looking down at her, he believed that none of them fit just right. Something deep within him stirred. He remember his mother, remember Quince, remembered Henry. He remembered their father striding away as the Skandians loaded them up. He remembered how their father did not even bat an eye at Henry's death.

 _The Hunters are made up of runaway slaves and outcasts. I became an outcast when my father turned his back on me. Yes, we are all outcasts._

Raven touched his daughter's head and whispered, "Banita, because all of us are outcasts, the forgotten members of our home, doomed to never be remembered except by each other."

Leopard stared up at him, her brown eyes filled with shock and horror. However, she noticed Serpent leaning casually against the doorframe. His blue eyes stared at her unblinkingly. Like a snake ready to strike. The warning was all too clear.

"I like that name," Leopard said with a tired smile.

* * *

 _Two Years Later:_

Leopard slinked forward through the shadows. That little bundle was wrapped safely in many blankets, held tightly in her arms. Her brown eyes flashed in the faint light as she glanced around. This was a dangerous mission but one she had to complete. Carefully she looked around a corner and, seeing no one, darted across into a new hiding place. Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest. There was too much at stake here. One wrong move and everything would fall apart.

With a whimper, Banita twisted in her blankets. Leopard paused to whisper some encouraging words to her daughter. Those dark eyes, turning brown, looked up her. Already the baby's black hair was ruffled by blankets. A small smile lit up Banita's face and her small hands reached towards her mother. Leopard smiled weakly, gently wrapping those hands into the blankets. Then, with a sigh, she continued onward.

Two years ago, Banita had been born.

One year ago, Serpent had blessed Banita before the hawk statue.

Several months ago, Leopard overheard Serpent telling Raven about how Banita should be trained.

Leopard shivered as she remembered Serpent describing Banita's skills once she was finished with her training. The young mother could not imagine her precious daughter becoming a monster like Serpent. Raven had some good in him. Leopard knew that, had to believe in that. However, Serpent's influence was slowly choking it out of him. No matter what, Leopard would not let Serpent train their daughter. Banita would learn to fight, to protect herself, but she would never become one of Serpent's Mordasins.

Rounding a corner, Leopard knew this was the final stage of her journey. Down this hall was the main entrance to the Hunters cave system. Almost there. Almost free. Almost safe from Serpent's dark control. Leopard knew better than to rush forward. Calmly she walked, holding her head high. She had to surprise the guards but in order to do so she had to gain their trust first. If only Banita would remain quiet for another few minutes.

"Where are you going, Leopard?" asked a cold, dark voice.

Leopard froze in a heartbeat. From the shadows in front of her, Serpent stepped forward. His blue eyes seemed to shine in the dark, reflecting the torchlight that was behind Leopard. Instantly Leopard noticed that both of his sabers were drawn. The man approached her. She backed off. Then she ran into someone behind her. Deep down, her heart sank. More than likely it was one of his Mordasins. She was trapped.

Then she heard a familiar voice, one that made her heart leap for joy, "What is going on here?"

"Obviously your wife issss trying to run away…with your daughter," Serpent growled.

Raven's hands rested on her shoulders, his breath in her ear, "Is this true, Leopard?"

"No," Leopard cried, turning to face her husband. He looked down at her, green eyes looking for the truth. "Banita was making a fuss and I couldn't get her to go back to sleep. I decided to take her for a walk. That's what my mother used to do for me whenever I couldn't sleep."

Raven looked from her to Serpent and back. It was obvious that he was torn between them. Gingerly he took Banita from Leopard's arms. The little girl cooed at her father. He smiled slightly, giving her small hands a finger to hold. This made Banita all the happier. Leopard prayed deep in her heart that Raven would believe her. Footsteps behind her alerted her to Serpent's approached. The man circled her, blue eyes studying her. Then they darkened with…

Pleasure…

"If you were telling the truth, Leopard, then you wouldn't be dressed in outdoor clothesssss. It'sssss far too cold for a young child to be outside," he hissed.

"I am telling the truth," Leopard snapped. "I don't want to be walking around here in my nightclothes."

Serpent's blade hissed through the air, coming to a stop mere centimeters from her throat. Those blue eyes sparked with anger. He was the leader of the Hunters and deserved more respect than that. Leopard stood her ground. Only someone who lied would back off. Raven was watching, eyes darting from one to another. Then Leopard sensed it. Other Hunters coming forward through the shadows. From the corner of her eyes, Leopard noticed that most were carrying the red sash. The others were just regular Hunters.

A sickening smile appeared on Serpent's face.

Leopard knew she had been tricked.

And knew he had been playing her the whole time.

"Let'ssss ssssee what the otherssss have to sssssay on your behalf," he growled.

One by one, everyone there stepped forward and described how they had seen Leopard slinking through the shadows. They told Serpent and Raven how she had specifically avoided them all. Each explained how her behavior was that of someone trying to sneak away, like a thief. With each testimony, Leopard's heart winced and sunk. With each description, Raven's eyes grew darker and darker. When it was over, he looked at her and shook his head. He soon began to tremble. His own wife, the love of his life, had betrayed him by running off and trying to take his beloved child away from him.

"The evidence issss clear," Serpent hissed.

Slowly he stepped forward. One of his blades came up into attacking position. Two rough pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Leopard bared her teeth at Serpent. This man was the one responsible for everything. He held the cards that everyone played with. He dictated how things went. That meant everything was his fault, his plan. That blade came back, ready to plunge into her heart…

Then Raven grabbed his wrist.

Leopard's heart leaped for joy as Raven spoke, "Please, Father. Don't."

"Why?" Serpent asked, eyes hardening.

Banita shifted in her blankets, letting out a muffled whimper. Raven held her out to Serpent, "Please, hold her."

Serpent sheathed his blade and did so. Banita let out a gentle coo as she saw her "grandfather's" face. Raven turned and approached his wife. The men holding her released her at that moment. Gently Raven touched her face. Those green eyes shone with love and loyalty. Leopard smiled at him. She knew that he still had some good left in him. Raven hugged her, his mouth coming close to her ear.

"I'm sorry, my love."

Leopard felt the blade enter her stomach. Several gasps of shock ran through the group. Raven lowered his wife to the ground, refusing to look into her eyes. Leopard coughed up blood, the pain making her numb to everything…

Everything but her breaking heart.

Raven looked up at his master and growled, "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Those were the last words Leopard ever heard.

Serpent smiled as his son cleaned the blood from his hands. Then Raven took his daughter back into his arms. He frowned. Now it was just him and Serpent caring for her. How could Banita grow up without a mother? Would she be mad at her father for his choice? How could he, a man, ever understand his daughter the way Leopard would have? Serpent rested a hand on his son's shoulder, seeing the confusion and fear in his eyes. The crowd around them separated. Stepping forward was Talon and Wind. Talon kept his eyes on Raven, refusing to look at his dead sister. Wind took one more step and went to one knee before Raven.

"A daughter cannot grow without a mother. With your permission, I will care for Banita as if she was my own. I will defend her with every breath in my body. May I perish before I break this oath," Wind said.

Raven looked at the young woman before him, met Talon's eye, then nodded, "I accept and will hold you to your oath."

Later that night, Raven laid in his bed and let the tears fall. Silently he sobbed, his fists striking the pillows beside him. His own wife, his dear Leopard, had betrayed him! Now he was alone. He had nothing to love other than his baby girl. It seemed that every family he ever had was destined to fall apart. Rising from his bed, he picked up Leopard's wedding veil. His hands tightened around it and, with a growl of rage, he hurled it into his small fireplace. Those green eyes darkened as he watched it burned. Only Serpent seemed to truly care about him. That would be enough. It had to be enough.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," he repeated to the smoldering ashes of Leopard's veil.

* * *

 **And now Raven has lost the only shred of goodness left in him.**

 **I know I created this but man do I want to hurt Serpent! Argh! It's hard to write the happier scenes when I know Serpent going to ruin everything in the future.**

 **Only three or four more chapters until this is done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice world. Just the story and the characters.**

 **Ok, this chapter and the next one will be shorter. I only have two more after this chapter then Raven's Story is done. Book 9.5 will begin a week or two after the end of this one. And yes, this story does connect to it.**

 **Be prepared for the last chapter. It will reveal a big secret that plays a MAJOR role in Book 9.5. Until then…**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 8

Banita laughed gleefully as she chased the ball around the floor. Her brown eyes were wide with excitement. Those little arms and legs moved quickly as she struggled to keep up. Her black hair was getting longer, more vibrant. The now three year old was filled with energy and had a sense of adventure. Raven had his hands full taking care of her. Luckily he had Wind there to help him keep an eye on her. However, sitting on the couch, reading and watching his daughter, Raven felt a sense of peace. Everything had calmed down. There were no threats to take care of, his training was complete, and no one was causing any internal issues. That meant he could spend more time with his daughter.

Two strong arms wrapped around Raven's shoulders. The young man breathed deeply. The smell of cedar trees filled his nose. It was a scent he was becoming used to smelling. For some reason Serpent kept going out into the mountains with some of his men. Why was beyond him. However, if Serpent had a reason then Raven was willing to trust him. Serpent's arms tightened around and his chin rested on top of Raven's head. It was his way of being close to his son. Ever since Leopard's betrayal, Serpent had drawn his son closer. He wanted Raven to know he was always there.

"Your daughter isssss becoming more beautiful with every passing day," Serpent whispered, his blue eyes watching Banita bat at the ball until it continued rolling.

Raven smiled, "And more adventurous. She's a handful."

"No. That I don't believe," Serpent said, releasing his son.

The leader moved around the couch and went to one knee. Softly he called to Banita. The little girl stopped chasing her ball to look at him. Recognizing him, she laughed and crawled over to him. Serpent gently picked her up, setting her down on her feet. Banita's hands grabbed his clothing as she tried to balance. Like Quince, her legs were not very strong at this age. However, Serpent was helping her to get stronger. Gently he ruffled the small amount of black hair that she had. Banita giggled then batted at his hand.

"You're not a handful," Serpent teased, drawing Banita closer and tickling her.

The young girl laughed and squirmed in Serpent's grasp. She liked it when her grandfather played with her. Raven smiled at the scene. He was glad that Serpent had accepted her into his personal family. It made having her around easier because Serpent did not fuss about her being loud. Her mere presence seemed to help the older man. Even as he watched Serpent play with Banita, Raven could see the faint traces of gray in the man's hair. That made Raven's heart twist. Soon Serpent would no longer be there to guide him, protect him, watch over him.

Feeling something on his leg, Raven looked down. Serpent's massive snake was coiling around his feet. Those green and brown patches seemed to camouflage the snake against the skins. A black, forked tongue flickered near Raven's right boot. The snake was watching Serpent and Banita. Though the snake had never done anything to her, Banita was fearful of it. She would crawl as fast as possible away from the animal whenever it came near. Every day the animal seemed to grow larger, stronger, deadlier. Already the head alone was larger than Raven's fist. Those fangs were long enough to hit bone if the snake bit a human. It was a force to be reckoned with.

Slowly the snake pulled away from Raven and headed for the door. Frowning, Raven set down his book and rose. Serpent noticed both movements. Gently he placed Banita back on the ground and stood. His hands went directly to his sabers. Raven and Banita were here. If it was a threat then Serpent would make sure they suffered. Greatly. The snake reached the door, coiled, and raised its head to be level with Raven's knee. A strike there would hit a major artery on a regular sized human. That meant venom could travel faster. That meant the enemy would lose a leg within a few minutes of being bitten.

A knock rang out on the door. Slowly it opened. A man carrying a purple sash stepped into the room. The snake made a hissing sound. Mouth opened. Fangs were revealed. Instantly the man froze, deathly afraid of the monster snake before him. Serpent stalked forward, his blue eyes going cold. Raven stepped closer to his daughter. Her brown eyes were watching, uncomprehending, afraid. Her father could see the fear in her as easily as he could see the anger in Serpent's demeanor. Why she was scared, Raven did not know. What he did know was that no one should make his daughter cower. Not while he was there. Not while Serpent was there. Nothing would harm her. Nothing would threaten her.

What he did not know was that it was Serpent's change in attitude that scared his daughter.

"Ssssspeak," Serpent hissed angrily.

The man stumbled over his words, his brown eyes darting from Serpent to the snake, "Skan-Skandians….in…in the m-moun-mountains. They…they want to…to destroy us all."

Raven bristled inwardly at that thought. Such arrogance. Such disregard for honor. Serpent ordered the man to find all the Mordasins. With a bow, the man turned and fled. The snake slithered away and under the couch. It was not needed anymore. Serpent approached his son, seeing the anger and hate burning in those green eyes. That made him smile on the inside. He knew what Raven wanted. With a nod, he gave his permission.

The Mordasins gathered at the entrance. Serpent and Raven soon joined them. Talon and Wind had been summoned to guard Banita. Keep her happy. Keep her in the dark. All the Mordasins were ready to go, ready for blood. Serpent divided them into groups. In these groups, they were surround and crush the Skandians. However, he whispered to them that if Anderson and Krunk were there, they would leave them for Raven. Serpent knew that his son wanted blood. Maybe now was the time to give it to him. It did not matter anyway. Serpent would hunt them for Raven…

Just so his son could taste blood.

* * *

"Come on!" Anderson bellowed impatiently.

The group of men straggled up the path. Their heads were low as they fought the howling wind. Thick fur coats were wrapped around their shoulders. Hands were heavily gloved. The Oberjarl was tired of losing both slaves and men to the mountains. Many told him that the mountains were cursed. Anderson had laughed at that. He swore to his Oberjarl that the mountains were not cursed and that he would prove that. With permission granted, he had gathered a group of twenty men to go into the mountains to hunt down these runaway slaves. Thus, most of the group were slavers or slave masters, people who worked with slaves on a day to day basis. Looking back, Anderson caught sight of Krunk. This man had gone quiet ever since that slave named Teller escaped. Anderson remembered the slave well.

Hopefully they would meet in battle.

The mountains were covered in a fresh layer of snow. Dark clouds sat ominously above the peaks. Anderson plodded along. His eyes constantly searched the area around him. An ambush up here would be perfect. They had to remain vigilant. A surprise attack could cost them. Mentally he shrugged. Anderson had a low view of slavers and slave masters. He would not mind seeing a few of them fall. Also, these were slaves that they were facing. What could they possibly know about fighting? How would a few of them even dream of taking on twenty Skandians? That was pretty much a small army. It would be an easy victory.

Little did he know, Serpent and Raven were hunched down in the snow, watching the Skandians draw near. Their blades were still sheathed. In mere seconds, those blades could be out and tasting blood. Raven could sense the joy in Serpent's body. He seemed to quiver with it. Raven, himself, was calm. He cared not for the lives he was about to take. They were meaningless. They were the enemy. They were threatening his people. As the future leader, it was his job to protect them all. His green eyes sparked with a deadly light as he counted the force. Only twenty? Even odds. Odds in favor of the Hunters. Each Mordasin was trained by Serpent himself. Each Mordasin was trained to combat all styles of combat. They were the perfect assassins, the killers in the dark. However, in the open, they were even deadlier.

"Sssssoon," Serpent hissed quietly.

Those blue eyes were sparkling with dark pleasure. He was looking forward to seeing the Skandians squirming under his blades. He was looking forward to making them suffer. For trespassing on his land. For threatening his people. For taking him away from playing with his granddaughter. Now it was almost time.

Raven let out a hiss as he finally got a good look at the men's faces, "Anderson! Krunk!"

The Mordasins exchanged a look. Though their faces were hidden, this group had gotten to know each other so well that they did not need facial expressions anymore. All the more reason they made the perfect assassins. They knew each other inside and out.

"Time for blood," Serpent whispered, his hand coming up. "Time for death."

That hand closed into a fist.

The Skandians did not know what happened. One moment everything was calm, the snow sparkling in the light, the wind whistling around their ears. The next was a blur:

Crunching snow

Pounding feet

Pain

Gasps of the dying

Darkness.

Only Anderson seemed to understand the confusion. Men in black cloaks. Red sashes, like rivers of blood, across the chest. Thick, black, leather vests to protect the attackers. Blades glinting in the light. An ambush! An ambush set by someone far smarter than any slave. Also, these were not slaves. They were bred killers! Yet, though he was obviously the leader, no one attacked him. That was, until a tall man stepped in his way as he went to help a friend. Behind the man, Anderson's friend was killed when a blade cut open his throat. The tall man approached calmly, blades sheathed, that black cloak billowing. No red sash crossed his chest.

Just black…

Like death.

"Who are you?" Anderson spat angrily.

Raven's smooth, purring voice came from behind the cloth, "Don't you remember, Anderson? I thought you never forget. Especially after you _killed my sister_."

"Teller?" Anderson gasped, backing away. This was not the slave he remembered. This was something much worse.

Raven shook his head, nice and slow. Slowly he drew his weapons. "Teller is dead. Died with his family. I am Raven. I…am…Death."

He attacked so fast that Anderson barely held up his shield in time. Raven's drive was so strong, his hate so powerful, his training so perfect that his blade went right through the shield. Anderson screamed as the blade sank into his arm. Raven released the blade. An uppercut sent Anderson sprawling. Anderson knew he was finished. However, Raven simply turned and walked away. The big Skandian skirl tried to rise. Two of the other people came forward and pointed crossbows at his face. There was nothing he could do.

Then he heard the scream.

He looked in the direction that Raven had gone. There was Krunk, on his knees, Raven forcing his second blade through the man's shoulder. Green eyes glowed with hate and rage. A man in black and green hovered nearby. From under the hood, Anderson could see a square jaw smiling with pleasure. His blades were dripping red, the blood of the man he had tortured to death. That's when Anderson realized that his "army" had been defeated in a matter of seconds. And not one of the Mordasins had been hurt.

"Stop!" Krunk screamed, his voice pleading for mercy.

Raven hissed angrily, "I thought the same thing when you beat me senseless. I thought the same thing when you arrested my sister, sending her to her death. You know no mercy, Krunk. Therefore, I will show _you_ no mercy."

He twisted the blade in a circle, still driving it downward. The man screamed again. However, there was nothing that could be done. Already the ground around him was red with his own blood. That blade slowly, painfully, inched towards his heart. That's when Serpent stepped close to his son. He laid a hand on Raven's shoulder, causing his son to look at him. Then he leaned in, putting his mouth close to Raven's right ear.

"Make it ssssslow. Make it painful. Pierce hisssss heart now and you don't get any more fun," Serpent hissed, his voice filled with glee.

Stepping away, Serpent ran a red tongue over his white teeth. After that, they were not so white. Raven yanked out the blade. Krunk slumped forward, tears streaming down his face. Then he grunted as Raven kicked him in the stomach. He landed on his back. That's when Raven started. Anderson watched with absolute horror. Krunk continued to scream and beg for mercy. The other Mordasins moved around, taking away the weapons that the Skandians carried. More weapon for them. Eternal wandering for the Skandians. Once done with Krunk, Raven rose and headed for Anderson. Anderson knew that Raven would show him even less mercy. Then he realized something with absolute shock:

Krunk was still alive!

Raven had tortured the man. Now he was leaving him to die a slow, painful death. A cruel smile snaked its way across Raven's features as he stared down his nemesis. Anderson had taken away the most precious thing to him: Quince. Now that man was going to pay for it. The two Mordasins took a step away. Raven would tell them if he needed help. Anderson pushed himself away. He did not want to suffer like Krunk. He wanted a noble, honorable death in battle. This was not it. He did not want this!

"Ssssstop!" Serpent commanded Raven.

His son obeyed. Those hypnotizing green eyes continued to stare the cowering man down. Serpent approached, sheathing his blades. Then he wrapped an arm around Raven's waist. His blue eyes studied Anderson. So much for the great warrior that Teller had described years ago. His arm tightened.

"I have an idea," he said out loud, in the Skandian tongue. "Why not keep him around? Sssssshow him our best. Let him sssstay with ussss for a while before he leavessss."

Raven smiled at the thought, "A brilliant thought, Father."

Then he frowned. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had an idea. He knew Serpent would be pleased with it. However, there was a chance for another satisfying victory in the idea. If only Serpent would allow it.

Raven looked at his father and spoke, "They thought they could challenge us. Let's make sure they get the picture: we can't be defeated."

"I'm listening," Serpent replied, his eyes still locked on Anderson.

Raven leaned closer to his father and growled, "Let's use these men to send a message. One that I sent using my blood father. Then, let's rid ourselves of a nuisance. Let's put Skandia in a state of panic."

Serpent looked at him and smiled in return. With a nod, he gave his permission.

The Skandians found the group a couple days later. They had been mutilated beyond recognition. Tied around their necks was a rope, hanging them from the trees. Pools of blood collected in the snow. Only one was missing. However, everyone knew that he had met a similar fate. However, the worst was discovered the next day.

Hanging from the Great Hall was a man they all loved and respected. Hanging there was their hope. Hanging there was the ruling force of Skandian. The Oberjarl had lost his hands and feet. His mouth was open as he screamed in death. Those eyes, once blazing with fire as he sentenced a young woman to die, were gone. The body, like the others, had been completely mutilated. The worst part, though, was something as clear as day:

The massive hole in his chest…

Where the heart should have been.

* * *

 **Man, I give myself nightmares. I omit details because I don't want to think about them. Anyways. Ragnak gets elected Oberjarl. Erak takes his place as a Jarl. And Anderson is going to spend a lot of alone time with Raven. Not a good thought.**

 **Two more chapters. The next one explains a death I'm sure you're all looking forward to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice world. I just own the story and the characters.**

 **Any excited about the end of Raven's Story. The next chapter is the last one!**

 **Review and Enjoy (I know some of you will)!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 9

It's getting worse every, single day. It made Raven's heart twist in pain to hear it. Eagle said it was only to get worse from here…much worse. That idea pained him greatly. He was not the only one. Little Banita constantly crawled to the door and tried to push it open. When it would not move, she sit on butt and start crying. Raven had tried to get him to come out, or at least let her in. No luck. He was as hard headed as Raven was tall.

When it first started, it was just wheezing, hard time breathing,

Then it was coughing…

Then dizzy spells…

Exhaustion…

Thirst (despite a large amount water every day)…

Throwing up….

Now he is coughing up blood.

Raven stepped up to the door and knocked gently. A bell answered him. The sick man's throat was too sore to even talk. Just a whisper. Opening the door, Raven entered with his tray. On it was medicine, water, and food. Hopefully his stomach would accept the food this time. An hour before it would not. Laying on the bed in the dark was the one man Raven cared about above all. His skin is pale and shriveled. Weakly the blue eyes looked at Raven. That once powerful chest faintly rose up and down. A grating, wheezing breath came from his mouth. His hands remained at his sides, their owner being too weak to move.

Raven set down the food and touched his father's forehead. Hot. "How are you feeling, Father?"

"Weak," was the soft reply.

Raven touched Serpent's shoulder, "Can you eat?"

"Maybe," Serpent said, his eyes looking at the tray. The food looked wonderful to him. If only his stomach would agree.

Raven gently lifted his father up. Making sure the bucket was nearby, he took the plate of food. Slowly to not anger Serpent's stomach, Raven began helping his father eat. The man hardly had the strength to chew. Therefore, each bit was small enough to swallow. Seen up close, those blue eyes were dull and swollen. His thin and shaking body leaned heavily against Raven for support. The food managed to go down without incident. Then Raven gave his father the medicine sent by Eagle and the cup of water. With an exhausted sigh, Serpent laid back down.

"My ssson," Serpent whispered, a hand reaching for Raven.

Raven took the hand and knelt beside the bed. "Yes, Father?"

"The time…hasss…come…for me," Serpent said, struggling to talk. "You must…lead…our people…from now…on."

Raven let the tears fall down his cheeks, "I will, Father. I won't let anything happen to our people. I promise you."

"When the time…comesss…train…another. Find…the perfect…heir," Serpent gasped weakly.

Raven nodded, pressing Serpent's hot hand into his forehead, "I will. My heir will be perfect. Worthy of your love."

"None…but you…are worthy…of…my love," Serpent growled, finding the strength to make his voice stronger in that moment.

Raven smiled slightly. Serpent smiled back.

* * *

The Hunters were gathered together. Placed on a litter made of cedar wood, the softest animal skins, and gold handles was Serpent. His hands were clasped together on his chest. Those eyes were closed. His hair was as spikey as it had always been. He was dressed in his finest clothes and the ornate vest depicting a snake. Beneath his hand, running from his throat to his feet, was a staff. At the head was a hawk spreading its wings. In all, he was the depiction of "royalty" to the Hunters.

Before the hawk statue Raven stood, his green eyes studying _his_ people. Serpent's sabers were attached to his waist. Since the fight with the Skandians and the death of their Oberjarl, Serpent had proclaimed that Raven would inherit his sabers. This was a high honor to Raven. He would carry them proudly. They would always remind him of his father. Serpent was always there for him. He knew that deep in his heart. Now it was time to carry on that legacy.

Raven stepped forward slightly and raised his voice, "Hunters. We are gathered today to pay our last respects to a fallen warrior, a great leader, a loving protector. Serpent loved us all above everything, even his own life. Every threat he saw as a threat to himself. Every promise he held close to his heart. Every member was a brother or sister, son or daughter. We were blessed he stayed with us for as long as he did. Let us be grateful for all he has done for us. Let us remember him in our hearts and souls."

"Long reign Serpent in the halls of our ancestors!" the Hunters cried at once.

Raven nodded then spoke again, "It was his wish, his will that I inherit his throne. From Viper to Serpent and Serpent to me. Before the rising hawk, before the body of Serpent, before all of you, I swear to lead, protect, and love all the Hunters just as Serpent did before me. I swear to see our lands protected. I swear to uphold the laws set down by the leaders before me.

I swear all of this and you are my witnesses that shall hold me to my oath.

I am Raven, your new leader."

"Hail, Raven, Leader of the Hunters!" everyone cheered.

With that, six of the Mordasins took their places, three on each side. They grabbed the handles and lifted their master to their shoulders. Raven walked down the steps and towards the entrance. The Mordasins fell into place behind him, forming a barrier around their master's body. The Hunters all fell to one knee as Serpent's body past them. At the entrance to the ceremony hall, Wind stood there with Banita. The young girl saw her grandfather and made a cooing sound. Raven gently touched her cheek as he passed. The Mordasins followed.

Outside, Raven picked up his pace. The others did the same. Snow slowly fell around them. It crunched beneath their feet. The guards readied their weapons. Nothing was going to stop them from delivering their master's body to its final resting place. Along a hidden path, shown to Raven after Serpent's death by Fox, they trudged. Higher and deeper into the mountains they climbed. Rock and brush soon changed to cedar trees. The tall, thick trunks were black against the darkening sky. Then Raven reached them:

The Stone Steps.

Quickly the group mounted. At the top was a cave set deep into the mountainside. No one could find it on their own unless they had a guide. Raven stepped aside when he reached the top step. The Mordasins carried their leader inside. Fox and Quartz stopped at Raven's side. Fox gently wrapped Raven in an embrace.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We all understand that you are hurt more by this than we ever will. Remain strong, like your father before you," Fox whispered.

Raven looked at them, "You're not coming back with me."

"We will stand guard over our master for eternity," Quartz replied. "That way his slumber will never be disturbed."

Raven bowed his head. He watched as Fox and Quartz joined the ring of twenty Mordasins. They stood there, facing outwards. Serpent remained in the middle, just as he was supposed to be. Raven smiled at his father one last time. Then he turned on his heel and headed back home. Time would come when he would seek out the perfect heir, just as Serpent had ordered. One day he would see a new leader take his place. Until then, he was the leader of the Hunters. They were his responsibility.

They were his family.

* * *

 **Last chapter will be up soon! It has a major surprise and explains where Raven got that gold and silver emblem that he gave to Will from.**

 **Enjoy the Super Bowl! Watch the Puppy Bowl if you can! (Can't wait for it!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice world! I own the characters and the story!**

 **LifeEquals42: I hope your exam went well. I am a little worried about using my stories as inspiration. I don't mind it (actually glad that it helped). I just worry about it being dark because my stories get that way. I don't want people looking at you the wrong way.**

 **I told all my** _ **A Shadow and a Warrior**_ **fans to look for this chapter. It reveals where Raven got that gold medal that he gives to Will. It's very special for a reason…**

 **Find out why in the last chapter of Raven's Story!**

* * *

Raven's Story Chapter 10

 _Fifteen Years Later:_

The mountains are cold tonight. The wind blows, softly whistling through the air. Cedar branches rub against one another, their leaves rustling softly, the wood dark in the mountain's shadow. Raven is walking up an ancient flight of stairs, a sack thrown over his shoulder. These stairs were carved by skilled stoneworkers specifically for the leaders of the Hunters. Raven alone knows what is hidden out here. His heart is beating rapidly. Last time he was here, he made a promise, one that he failed to keep. Promises were important things up here. Raven could be walking into a death trap. There was no doubt that he knew.

He mounted the final step and approached the dark entrance to a deep cave. Set so deep in the mountain and rock, this cave was almost impossible to find unless you knew it was there. Two guards stood just within the entrance, looking like statues. Each was dressed completely in black, faces hidden by a black mask. Only two holes allowed the guards to see. Black hoods were pulled all the way up. Each man carried two long blades, a dozen knives, and a spear. The only splash of color was a red sash running from the right shoulder to the left hip, like rivers of blood. Their cloaks rested gently on their shoulders, covering the top of the sash worn. Black leather gleamed in the faint moonlight where their torso and feet were. Seeing Raven, they stepped aside so he could enter. Anyone else would have been killed on the spot.

Turning a corner in the cave, Raven approached a wooden table half shrouded in darkness. Ten feet away he stopped, lowered the sack to the ground, and bowed low. His right hand reached upward and removed the cloth across his face. Rasping breath comes to his ears. A slight movement in the shadows catches his eyes. Raven remains completely still, symbolizing his complete obedience.

A rasping voice rings out clearly in the cave, "Hissssler isss hungry."

"I would have not come without food for him," Raven replies calmly. His hand reaches into the sack and pulls a living, but wounded, rabbit. The creature trembled in fear. Raven dropped it in front of himself. Almost instantly a large snake attacked. It bit into the rabbit, killing it with a large amount of venom, then curled around it, suffocating it just in case. The monster snake is patched brown and green with a white belly. From where it comes, it is known as the most deadly snake. One bite could kill a human in an hour. Powerful muscles meant it could suffocate one in half that. No wonder it was chosen by the man hidden from sight.

The rasping voice came again, "Come here, Raven, my ssssssson."

Raven rose to his feet, stepped carefully around Hisler, and took his seat across from the man in the shadows.

The man continued, "What hassss the boy decided?"

"He has chosen to return to Araluen…permanently," Raven said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, Father. I failed you…"

That rasping voice cut him off, "You have not failed me. If any have failed me then it issss Tiger." A wrinkled hand reached out of the darkness, refusing to tremble despite age. A black sleeve ending it dark green protects the arm from the cold. Raven reached into his cloak and pulled out a small glass of blood. The man in the shadows took it as he continued, "Yesssss. Tiger failed me after all I've done for him."

"The boy returned to help us after he learned of Tiger's betrayal," Raven said, watching the hand closely.

A pleased sigh came out before the voice continued, "Good. Sssssee, Raven. You haven't failed me. The boy knew that we needed him. Once a Hunter, alwayssss a Hunter. We defend each other, care for each other." The fingers began twisting the bottle. "When one diessss, they join our family here, represented by their blood. But if one betraysssss ussss then" (the voice becomes hard and cold) "we banish them in life…and death." With the last word, the hand turned and slammed the glass bottle into the table. Blood ran everywhere but Raven did not flinch. Instead he took out a white handkerchief and wiped off the blood on the hand.

"What am I supposed to do about the boy?" Raven asked as he sat back, tucking the bloody handkerchief back into his pocket.

A soft, rasping laugh came from the shadows, "Nothing. When the time comesss, he will return to ussss. Until then you lead our people just assss you alwayssss have."

"Yes, Father," Raven replied with a bow of his head.

That wrinkled hand reached out towards him as the man rasped onward, "Take my hand, Raven." Raven did so, leaning forward so the other man did not have to reach as far, as the man asked, "How do you ssssee the boy?"

"I don't understand," Raven replied after a pause in thought.

The voice became sharper with annoyance as it asked again, "How do you ssssee him? Brother or sssssson?"

Raven looked at floor as he thought. He never quite thought about that question. Mentally he berated himself. Family was everything to the man before him. Of course he would ask such a question. Finally Raven took a deep breath and looked up. Before he could answer, the other wrinkled hand came out. Instantly Raven gave his other hand.

"Will is great young man," Raven said. "Though he has chosen to leave for Araluen, I can't help but love him. He is like the brother I had and lost. That is my answer, Father. Will is my brother."

The hands tightened a little as the man sighed, "Then I have gained another ssssson. No matter how far he goesssss, I will alwayssss watch over him. All hissss enemiesss will fall…before him…or me."

The man's right hand released Raven's left and vanished into the darkness. It soon reappeared with a silver chain and gold medal. The medal was the Hunters' emblem, a lone hawk's feather. Raven took the medal from the man's hand, studying it. Then he looked up, confused. The man's right hand reached again for Raven's left. Still holding the medal, Raven gave him his left hand.

The rasping voice spoke at that point, "You know thisss to be mine own necklace. I would give it to you but Will needssss it more. Give it to him when he leavessss. Sssso long asssss he hasss it, I will protect him and watch over him."

Raven bowed his head in response to the command. He knew that the guards were only two of twenty. The others were spread across Skandia, watching and listening. Every now and then some would be sent out to learn of the happenings elsewhere. With Will in Araluen, some guards would be placed there permanently. Raven knew that these men were chosen because they had no families or ties. Had he not been chosen as the next leader, Raven would have joined their ranks. They were the best fighters in the world, deadly assassins who targeted anyone named by their master.

Holding the position, Raven felt Hisler climbing his legs. The snake wound itself around his body until its head appeared on his right shoulder. An amber eye stared at him as the giant-sized head (capable of holding Raven's entire hand in its mouth) rested there for a minute. Then it slid down his arm and across to the other man's arm. Then the snake starting vanishing in the darkness. This took a while considering Hisler is about fifty-five feet long from the base of his head to the tip of his tail. Raven knew that he would curl around his owner, a man that Raven loved with all his heart, a man that could not be beaten in combat…

The only man Raven would ever call Father…

Serpent.

* * *

 **Oh yes…Serpent is still alive. No one but Raven and Serpent's assassins know it though. That makes twenty-one men who know and will die before they reveal it.**

 **I know I'll get the question so I'll answer it now: Yes, Serpent will appear in Book 9 1/2: Secrets, Lies, and Blood. He was my MAJOR surprise. If you wonder why I kept him alive, well, it's because 1). Raven has a conscience, 2). He's a more deadly enemy, and 3). The Mordasins won't listen to any but him and they appear in** _ **A Shadow and a Warrior**_ **(I didn't think that one totally through).**

 **Don't worry, he dies for real in Book 9.5.**


End file.
